Leroy's Back!
by Wormtail96
Summary: Leroy has been released from prision, and is ready to live out his life on Earth! Now, of course, Lilo, Stitch, and Co. are not too happy about that. Can Leroy prove to them that he is now a good guy? Read on and find out!
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hello, everyone, It's me, Wormtail96 here, with another original fic! Here, Leroy is released from prision, and is going to live on Earth! Now, Stitch, Lilo, and Co. are not too happy about that, as you can imagine. Can Leroy proove to them that he's now a good guy? Read on and find out!**

* * *

**Leroy's Back!**

**Prologue**

A low murmur echoed through the dim interior of the Galactic Council chamber. The Grand Council women stood up on her platform as a bright spotlight shone down on her. She looked around the room impatiently, until everyone was silent. She then turned to one of the guards, and nodded. The guard pressed a button on the computer on his wristband, and another creature on a platform rose from the shadows, in a glass jar.

The figure's appearance could not be identified. He was cloaked in a simple black hooded-robe, and was just about as tall as a sofa. This height, however, did give the impression that he was a Trog of some sort.

The Grand Council women turned to a Rodian alien **(A/N) From Star Wars), **who wore a night-blue suit, glasses, and a Fez hat, and nodded him to proceed. He nodded back. He held up a release form, stating all about the prisoner, and his reasons for release, "Prisoner 3298470394, you are up for the chance to be released from Galactic Prison, due to your upstanding performance of good behaviour" The Rodian stated, in his croaky, and Ancient voice. "Before anything can be decided, we must go through standard procedure."

As the Rodian finished, he then gestured to a Neimoidian alien **(A/N) From Star Wars, also),** who then turned to the cloaked Prisoner, "Prisoner 3298470394, if released, what are your intentions when residing to Earth?"

For the first time of him being there, the Prisoner spoke, "My intentions...are to start a business, to which will provide Nuclear energy and technological advancement to both the Human AND Trog community." The Prisoner stated calmly, in his deep and raspy voice.

With that, the Neimoidian, and several other aliens, continued on a series of questions and interrogations to the prisoner, until the prisoner was nearly enough at wits end!

* * *

Finally, after half-an-hour of questions, and interrogations, the Grand Council women spoke up, "Prisoner 3298470394, your Trial is complete. You are herby..." there was then a pause, as some aliens even leaned forward, to hear her final decision, "...Freed from your imprisonment, and will be resided to Planet Earth, on the Island of Hawaii. There, you shall be free to live the rest of your days as a free alien. Congratulations Experiment 629, or as you are otherwise known as...Leroy." 

With that, the robe that cloaked the prisoner fell off of the prisoner, who indeed was Leroy! He was wearing his black jumpsuit, and with his extra body parts unleashed out his body. "Thank you, Grand Council women, and members of the Council." Leroy nodded in his raspy, croaked voice.

The thing was, after working with Hamsterviel which lead to a cataclysmic encounter with Stitch, Leroy had been defeated, and was sent right back to prison. **(A/N) A little reference to Neros' upcoming fic, _Hamsterviel's Revenge._) **After being held there, it was said that Leroy had gone mad, and which led to a nervous breakdown. After several weeks of therapy, Leroy was 'remodelled' into what was considered a model citizen. And after several weeks of Good behaviour in Jail, Leroy was put up for a release Trial. Which lead to this result...

The Grand Council Women turned to Captain Gantu, who had of course, been re-commissioned as Captain of the Galactic Alliance, and his Galley Officer, Reuben. "Captain Gantu, escort Leroy to his cell to collect his belongings, and then take him to the ship hanger, to which he will be transported to Earth. Officer Reuben, send a message to the Trogs on Earth to notify them on Leroy's return."

Gantu and Reuben both nodded reluctantly. Of course, they still were not sure if they trusted Leroy, but carried out their duties.

* * *

In Reuben's office, after Gantu had taken Leroy to the ship hanger, Reuben sat down at his desk, and began typing a notice to e-mail to Earth, "Lilo and Stitch are not gonna like this..." Reuben cringed as clicked the 'send' icon. 

Now Leroy, _the _most evil Trog ever to exist was going to Earth to live amongst the other Trogs...well, let's just say, this wasn't going to go down easy with the other Trogs. Especially Stitch...

* * *

**(A/N) Alright! That's the Prologue! Short, but to the point! Anyway, next chapter, we see Lilo, Stitch, The Trogs, and all the other Toons' reaction to Leroy's return! Don't miss it! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: Guess who's coming to stay!

**(A/N) Welcome back to the first proper chapter of the story! Here, the residents of Hawaii know someone is being released from Prison, and is going to live on Earth. At first, they don't have much of a problem with it, but when they find out who it is, that's when the problems begin to rise!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Guess who's coming to stay!**

On the Island of Hawaii, things were running smoothly for everyone. For now, that is...

* * *

On the edge of Hawaii at the port, in the early morning, a whole set of ships and boats had just came in, containing various cargo. Also, there were also serveral armoured ships (space ones, not ones for water), parked near the ends of the port. For this port was also the main Headquatres of N.T.N (National Trog Navy). 

The National Trog Navy is the Trog (formally known as Experiment) equivalent of a Navy reserve. It was the head authority in law inforcement of the Trog community, and some parts of the human toon comunity. There was a police department, but that mostly left in charge of Human Toons and a few Trogs, while the N.T.N was manly governed by Trogs and a various selection of human toons.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Trog was standing on top of the helm of a ship in the port named the _Black Comet. _This Trog was the Commodore of the entire N.T.R. His name was Saturn. 

Saturn's physical form was the same as Stitch and Leroy, but more chubbier and slightly taller. His fur was a mixture between blue and purple; a mauve color. He had a scaly turquoise under-belly and eye-sockets, (Like Stitch is dark blue and his under-belly and eye-sockets are light blue). He had four arms, crooked antennas, quills on his back, black eyes, and serrated long black claws. His teeth were as strong and sharp as Hyena teeth. He also had a diamond-shaped patch of fur on his back, a short slithery, spiked lizard tail, and his big, long ears had a few rips in them. He wore a dark green and black jumpsuit, with a orange metalic cape, with a moon crescent broach.

Saturn's story went like this; Dash one day after moving to Hawaii with his family, grew so jealous that Stitch was getting all the attention from EVERYONE, that they treated him WAY better than they did him (even Dash's own family), and that when he once tried to get Lilo to go a date with him (It was set before Dash x Haley, and Dash x Yin), he was shocked to discover she was already going out with Li Showron, and that was the last straw! Dash then paid Jumba to rearrange his molecules to transform into a half-experiment/Trog. He decided on all the features and powers, and went into a DNA machine that Jumba made to combine DNA together. It combined his human DNA with experiment/Trog DNA, making him half-experiment/Trog, and half-human. The next night, Dash challenged Stitch to a fight at the coliseum. Stitch of course, thought he was easily gonna win. When he arrived at the coliseum, along with the rest of the gang, the fight began. After a few punch, and kicks, etc. Dash finally pulled out his secret weapon, he turned into his experiment/Trog form. So then the fight REALLY started. It took Stitch a lot of power, and a lot of skill to best Dash. Stitch won, when he caught Dash in mid-air, and through him of the edge of the fighting platform. Dash was then at Stitch's mercy. Stitch gave Dash two options; Either join the experiment hunting team and use his powers for good, or having his molecules rearranged back into full human though a painful procedure involving electro-magnets. Dash reluctantly joins, but has a rough relationship with Stitch. But one day, in an epic battle with the evil experiments, Dash was overpowered, and Naraku, who joined Hamsterviel and Black Doom into taking over Earth, used his demon powers and gave Dash major severe pain from a dark magic of his, and soon, Dash seemingly died of that pain. However, Dash's experiment/Trog form was revealed...carrying the human Dash! Using his super speed and super intelligence, Dash's former experiment self and Dash escaped from Hamsterviel's headquarters, got back on Earth and puts the unconscious Dash in a bed at Pleakley's Bed-and-Not-Breakfast. Dash the Experiment/Trog brought the whole Experiment Hunting Team (including Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Elastigirl and Violet) to where the human Dash is, and after that, Lilo officially stated that Dash shall not be the name for Dash's former Experiment/Trog form, and Jumba, from that day forward, called it Experiment 815, or as the new Trog named himslef, Saturn. He's one true place was with the Experiment Hunting Team, but he lived with Dash and his family. He recently was appointed the rank of Commodore of the N.T.N, after his great surfaces to the Trog commuity as Lieutenant.

"A fine day, eh, Commodore?" A voice behind Saturn inquiered.

Saturn looked behind himself to see another Trog. He smiled a bit.

The Trog had large bat like ears, but he was black in color with falcon wings, long antennae and a long, bushy tail. His eyes were bright red in color, and his chest was violet in color, as were the tips of his ears, the area around his eyes and the area around his mouth. The markings on the back of his head and his back were dark purple in color, as were the almost nonexistent stripes on his antennae… but the stripes on his tail were bright red. He was also wearing a silver earring in his left ear, and a silver colored watch of some kind on his right wrist. This was Shadeigo, otherwise called Experiment 628.

Shadeigo had recently became a Lieutenant of the N.T.N, and Saturn's right-hand-man.

"Indeed, it is, Shadeigo." Saturn replied, "How are Gatomontwo and Shademon? Doing well, I persume?"

Shadeigo smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they're alright," He then walked up to Saturn's side by the helm, as they stared out to sea. "Have we got any more news about this prisoner release from the Gallactic Council?"

"Well, they have told us that they will be e-mailing the details of the Prisoner and the date of his release today. Stitch has told his son, Morton to stay by the computer, on watch for it." Saturn explained. "It should be reaching Earth, by now."

"I just hope this new arrival has been as 'remodelled' as the council have claimed." Shadeigo breathed in heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lilo and Stitch's house, a Trolgodytte was sitting at his desk, in front of his computer, boredly waiting for the e-mail from the Gallactic alliance about the Prisioner's release to Earth. 

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He had a big star-shaped greyish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a Turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit. He was Morton "Gluttony" Pelekai, The Sixth oldest of Stitch's children.

Morton sighed heavily, got out of his chair, and turned on his Television, and turned it onto _Futurama_. After checking on his alarm clock that it was only 5:00 am, Morton turned off his computer, picked up a whole platter of junk-food, and layed down on his bed to watch televsion.

Morton planned to watch T.V. for a little while, then go back to keeping an eye out for the e-mail. But, well, I bet you can imagine what happened...he fell to sleep faster then you could say 'Nighty-Night'.

* * *

An hour later, at 6:00 am, Lilo, Angel, and Stitch came into Morton's room, expecting him to be keeping an eye out for the e-mail. But they weren't impressed with what they saw. 

"Hey, Morton, we're here to check if that-" But Stitch stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his son fast-asleep. He groaned, and slowly walked up to Morton's bed, and then observed his sleeping form.

"Aww, doesn't he look he look so cute like that." Angel said, lovingly patting Morton's head.

Lilo rolled her eyes, and also walked over to Morton's sleeping form. She then began prodding the sleeping Troglodytte's belly, trying to wake him up, _"Oh, Morton. Morton."_ Lilo whispered into Morton's ears, but Morton just snored and turned over on his side on the bed. Lilo then was ticked off. She then took in a deep breath, and screeched,** "MORTON!!"**

Morton then woke up in a jolt. He then looked around, tiredly at everyone, and then slumped back on his bed. "Hello, Mom, Dad, Lilo. What are you doing?" He asked in a yawn.

Stitch sighed, as he rubbed his own temples in aggravation. "Oh, Morton, we told you to stay up, and keep an eye out for the e-mail from the Gallactic Councel" Stitch sighed.

"Daddy, I was tired. I couldn't stay up all night." Morton sighed, pulling his blankets back over him. Stitch just picked him up and placed him back on the chair.

"Stay." Stitch said, pointing to the chair, as he walked out of the room. Lilo followed, while Angel sympathetically stroked Morton's cheek and walked out of the room as well.

Morton was about to rip his own organs out of his body, when the icon that signalled a new e-mail flashed on the computer screen. Morton sighed in relief, and printed out the new e-mail. "Finally" Morton breathed, as he took out the now printed-out e-mail. But his look of relief turned to one of shock as he saw that the prisoner being released was...Leroy! Now, Morton and his siblings had only met Leroy once, but they could tell he was no good. "Oh, Dad is going to flip." Morton panicked as he ran out of his room, paper in claw.

* * *

Back at the port, Stitch was waiting patiently with Angel, Lilo, and Stitch's other kids. "Come on, Morton. What's taking you so long?" Stitch said looking at his wrist watch. 

Just then, Morton came running up to them, with the paper still in his claws. "Dad! I've got it! I've got it!"

Stitch smiled, as he took the paper from Morton, "Thanks, Morton."

"Dad, I really think that I should warn you that-!" But before Morton could finish, Stitch had read the forms, and had a look of shock and suprise on his face. Morton finished quickly, _"The Prisoner being released is Leroy!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Leroy was in a Gallactic Council ship, being flown into Earth's orbit by a couple of guards. Suddenly, they all heard a furious roar, that even made the ship shake.

**"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" **It screamed so furiously, that it could scare the living day-lights out of Chernabog himself!

"Well, I guess Stitch is taking this all pretty well." Leroy said sarcastically to the guards.

* * *

Back on Earth, Stitch was shaking to angrilly, that it looked like he was about the irrupt like a volcano. His thunderous roar had sent everything around him flying into the air and crashing to the ground. He had sent out his children to spread the word, and soon enough, almost every Trog on Hawaii had arrived at the port, completely furious that Leroy was the one being released from Jail. 

"This is unbelievable!!" Lilo shrieked, trying to pull her own hair out. "Why the Heck would they even wanna think about releasing that maniac?!?!"

Jumba looked at the forms, "Good Behaviour? Pah!" Jumba scowled, "6-2-9 is being the most evil Experiment ever made! Him turning good would be chances thin as there being water on Sun."

"Let's face it! We're doomed! Doomed I tells ya! **AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"** Pleakly screamed in dispair, running around in circles. This continued until Stitch Kids jumped him, and stopped him from doing anything drastic. "Thank you."

Stitch walked up in front of the crowd, "I'm telling ya, guys!" Stitch addressed them, who were just as angry as he was. But as Stitch continued, a huge red spaceship was arriving down from the sky and parking in a space at the port. "I will die before that psychopath even steps claw on this planet!"

The Trogs were looking at something else behind Stitch, as a voice said, "Well, you're a bit too late for that Stitch!"

Stitch looked behind in time to get an orange thrown in his face. "What the-?!" He then cleared the orange juice from his eyes to see the person he hated the most in the universe standing by the entrance to the red spaceship, "...Leroy!"

* * *

**(A/N) Oooh, Cliff-Hanger! Next chapter, things really start to get intense between Leroy and Stitch! Read and Review!**


	3. 2:Rough Relationships and second chance

**(A/N) And we are back with Chapter Two of the Story! Will Leroy be able to convince the experiments (But mostly Stitch) he's now a good guy? We'll just have to read on and find out! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rough Relationships and a second chance**

Leroy walked with a malicious smirk on his face down the wooden platform of the Hawaiian Port, accompanied by the two guards. But as he continued, Leroy noticed everyone glaring at him in silence, which annoyed him a bit. "What is this? The crowd of the living dead?" He asked rhetorically.

"You!" A voice snapped, angrily at Leroy.

Leroy irritably turned to the direction of the voice: Stitch. He then spoke in a happy and joyful tone, "Stitch. It's so good to see you again...brother!"

This only made Stitch even more furious, "Don't you _ever _call me that, Leroy!" He snapped, viciously, pointing at Leroy in between the eyes.

"Why not?" Leroy asked, cocking his head a bit, as he crossed his arms. "We were made from the same template, so technically...heh, we're _twin _brothers!"

"Alright, that is it!" Stitch thundered, as he charged at Leroy. But as Stitch did so, he was tackled to the ground by Shadeigo, Mage, Saturn, and Lilo, stopping him from doing any damage at all to Leroy. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?! Get the hell off of me!"

"Stitch, Leroy is a free Trog, now. So his charges against the Trog community have been dropped." Mage told Stitch sternly, as he got up and dusted himself off, while Lilo, Saturn, and Shadeigo still kept Stitch to the ground. "You can't just go and attack in public, now."

"That's right" Leroy confirmed snidely, as he then continued down the wooden platform of the port, greeting several Trogs, who merely made a gesture or grunt in response, "Hey! How ya doin'? Things goin' good?" He then passed Angel and Bonnie, and smirked, "Hey, Angie, Bon-Bon, gained a little weight, have we?" Angel and Bonnie half-gasped, and then, with a scowl, gave Leroy a slap each! But Leroy merely purred in ecstasy, as he rubbed his now sore cheek.

Stitch finally got up from Lilo, Saturn, and Shadeigo and glared hard at Leroy, as he continued his way. "If you think I'm going to forgive you for all the things you've done, Leroy, than forget it!!" Stitch screamed after Leroy, so angrily, his fur was going as red as a tomato.

Leroy groaned a bit, and looked back at Stitch, with contempt, as he took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it with a lighter from the other pocket. He took a deep inhale of it, and looked back at Stitch as smoke vented out of his mouth and nose. "Stitch...it is _very _unhealthy to hold onto a vendetta. You know that?"

Stitch was now at the point of the skin/fur of his face partly scrunching up, making him look as gawkish as Leroy. He clenched his fists so hard that his claws dug into his paws, drawing blood. "I'll...show...you...**VENDETTA!!" **he screamed, charging at Leroy for a second time. But before Stitch could get any close the red-furred Trog, a dart containing orange liquid was shot into his neck. Stitch then slowed down, and dizzily collapsed to the platform floor, as he then began drooling. The dart was a tranquiliser dart, obviously.

Everyone, including Leroy, looked in the direction of the dart. They saw Shadow the Hedgehog, holding an alien type rifle by a wall, that he had taken from one of the guards. "There." Shadow said, tossing the rifle back to the guard. "Now I think we can all go without this senseless confrontation, now can we?"

Everyone else, (minus Stitch, who was still under the affects of the tranquiliser dart), nodded in agreement. Leroy then said with a chuckle, "Ya know, I actually really was expecting this kind of greeting, once I came back".

Sora, the Keyblade barer, shouted, "Well, obviously! I mean, after all the horrible things you've done, what else c_an _you expect?!"

"True, Sora, too true." Leroy sighed, looking at his own red claws. But he then cleared his throat and then stood upon a small crate, like a platform. "People and Trogs of Hawaii," He stated to the crowd, as if giving a political speech, "I know In the past I have been a nasty. A cruel, vicious devil, if you wish. But...people are entitled to the right to change, is that not true?"

The crowd could not deny this. They just let out a chorus of chattering, things like, "Well, yeah, but...and, "I suppose...", etc.

"And lets not forget, 6-2-7, and 6-2-8 were once bad in their lives, and they changed their ways." Leroy said, pointing to Scorpio and Shadeigo. "Shouldn't I be entitled to the same opportunity."

Some of the crowd then began to let out a yells and shouts of agreement. Lilo and Stitch were completely in shock that Leroy was getting people on his side.

"And I have another surprise for you all." Leroy announced to them. He then pressed a button on a remote, that he took out from his jumpsuit. "I'm starting a new business!"

The crowd then burst out into curious chattering, wondering where Leroy was going with this. Leroy's belt-buckle then began emitting a green glow, and then a holographic image appeared. It was a nuclear power plant! (Alas The Simpsons)

"That's right, people! I am investing into Nuclear power! Including advances in technology!" Leroy announced to the crowd. "I call it _Leroy Corp! _...Whatcha think?"

Everyone was silent, until Stitch spoke up, still dizzy from the tranquiliser dart, "You can't be serious!"

"If I wasn't, then what, Stitch, is that?" Leroy asked rhetorically, as he merely pointed towards a mountain, on the other side of Hawaii. There were construction workers there, that were...well, constructing of course! "So how can I be kidding if construction of the Plant has already begun?"

"Yeah, many of us were actually pretty perplexed on what those were doing there." No Limit 5 said, scratching his head in confusion.

Edd **(A/N) From Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) **walked up to Leroy, with a suspicious look," And who or what gives you permission to start your business here, or even the permit to construct that building?" He asked, pointing to the Power Plant in construction.

Leroy smirked, and pressed the button on the remote again. And this time, the holographic image showed documents, such as Leroy's Business plan, his permit for construction of the Power Plant, and the check of $15,000 the Grand Council had lent him to start his business. "There you go. Everything I needed to start my Power Plant. I am sure everything is in order."

Wormtail96 leaned in closer to inspect them. "Hmmm, he's right. They're all legal. All signed by the Grand Council members, themselves." He looked back the others, "Sorry, everyone. He's right. Leroy has every legal right to do this!"

Leroy chuckled, as he took another inhale of his cigar, "Now Wormtail, NL, guys. There is no problem to fear this. It comes with a benefit for everyone of you!"

"Oh? And what is this so-called benefit for us, Leroy?" NL asked Leroy, sternly, stepping out from the crowd.

Leroy then put a sly, disgusting smile on his face. _"Employment!"_

**"WHAT?!" **Stitch snapped **(A/N) Like Jafar in **_**Aladdin 2)**_as he finally got his balance back.

"Well, people will have to work at the Plant to operate it, right?" Leroy asked rhetorically.

By now, Stitch was laughing, mockingly, as he pointed up at Leroy, "Oh, ha, ha, ha! That's hilarious! I mean, come on! Who, in their right mind, would want to work for _you?!!" _

But Stitch's laughter was short lived, as Sonic the Hedgehog blurted out from the crowd, "So...how much does this job pay, Leroy?"

Stitch's jaw dropped as he and Lilo asked in shock, "Excuse me?!"

"$250 a week. Not bad, heh?" Leroy answered Sonic, completely ignoring Lilo and Stitch.

"Dental and medical plans, and X-mas Bonus included?" Eddy **(A/N) Also from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) **asked, more interested.

Leroy cringed a bit, "You got it." Leroy replied reluctantly, pointing at Eddy with his still lit cigar.

Then everyone (Besides Lilo and Stitch) began nodding and chattering enthusiastically at this. Knuckles the Echidna then spoke up, "Alright, Leroy! You can count me in!" And soon enough, many other Toons and Trogs, such as The Eds, Sparky, Kixx, The Babylon Rogues, etc, began yelling in agreement.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!!!" **Stitch finally screamed in disbelief, but no one listened to him.

Soon enough, the whole crowd (Minus Stitch and Lilo) began cheering, and chanting, "LEROY! LEROY! LEROY!" over and over again. Leroy nodded, and put a claw up, to silence the crowd, as he had more to announce.

"Job interviews begin in two weeks. I'll see you then. But for now, I'll be at my apartment. So long, everybody!" Leroy said to them, and with that, he jumped off the crate and walked down the wooden platform of the port, to a taxi, followed by the guards. Everyone else (Minus Lilo and Stitch) cheered in excitement, and they soon departed from the port, saying stuff on how Leroy really has changed, and what a great guys he is, etc.

As soon as the crown had departed, a bewildered Stitch was on his knees, with his jaw dropped completely to the ground. His left eye was twitching. Lilo, then walked up to him in concern. "Stitch? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Stitch's fur turned red, and was about to explode in an uncontrollable rage! But before he could get even close to doing so, a few more darts containing orange liquid were shot into his neck. He then collapsed dizzily to the ground, muttering, _"Oh, here we go again."_

Lilo looked in the direction of the darts, and scowled, "Shadow!"

Shadow, who was still by the same wall from before, protested, "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! It wasn't me!"

Lilo then looked left from Shadow to see Wormtail96 and No Limit 5, holding a couple of rifles, "Guys!" Lilo scolded, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot onto the wooden floor.

"What? What?" Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 said defensively, putting the rifles behind their backs. "I mean, he was getting out of control!"

Lilo just let out an annoyed sigh, and signalled Shadeigo, Mage, Neros Urameshi, Cream the Rabbit, and Stitch's Eight Kids to help carry Stitch home. **(A/N) Well, since he has grown to the height of a sofa, and with his newly gained weight , and Molecular density, he would be pretty heavy).**

When they had left, Wormtail96, No Limit 5, and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, it looks like almost everyone, besides Lilo, Stitch and Co. believe Leroy has changed! Is that the case? And will Stitch ever let go of his hatred of his little brother? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trying to let go of the past

**(A/N) Hey, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter Three of 'Leroy's Back!' Now, just to let you know, this chaper is kinda short, so don't expect much exciting. However, it does go into character depth, so read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Trying to let go of the past**

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, Stitch was now pacing back and forth, grumbling angrily under his breath, while the others were trying to watch _The Simpsons_ on the television. Of course, Stitch was still angry that Leroy was out of Prison, and most definately didn't believe a scrap at all about him turning into a good guy.

Finally, Lilo had had it with Stitch's constant pacing, "Stitch, will you stop pacing back and forth?! It's getting _very _annoying!" she snapped, annoyed, "We're trying to watch T.V., in case you haven't noticed!"

Stitch heard her and sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry, Lilo." He then just leaned against the wall with his four arms crossed, so the others could watch television. "I'm still just ticked about earlier, today, is all."

"I still just don't get your problem, dad." Ryan, Stitch's oldest son, said to his father irritably. He and Morton then took a claw-full of popcorn each and stuffed it all into their mouths.

"Yeah, lighten up, dad!" Morton said, with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's the most evil and sadistic thing ever to be spawned from Hamsterviel's mind!" Stitch growled back, as he slouched against the wall. He then rested his muzzle into his fattened chest.

Shadeigo, on the other hand, was a different story from Stitch's. Although he never had met Leroy before, Stitch had told Shadeigo all the horrible things Leroy had done to him and their Ohana. From the battle of the Leroy clones, to the cataclysmic battle with Hamsterveil. But for some reason, Shadeigo had never thought Leroy as evil as Stitch had claimed, "But seriously, guys! Why can't we trust Leroy?! Okay, granted I haven't met Leroy before, but it's just that if I was turned from bad to good, why can't you accept the fact that Leroy might have actually decided to become good?" Shadeigo spoke up to them, getting their attention.

Stitch was completely dumbstruck at this. He even took a glass of cola, drank some of it, then spat it out, to express his shock. He couldn't believe that one of his best comrades was actually going against him on this, "Shadeigo!! Are you insane?! I mean, I can accept that fact of you turning from bad to good, but Leroy?! I mean, he's a completely different story! He was specifically designed and created for evil!"

Shadeigo sighed, he then crossed his arms, and explained, "I understand how you feel about all this, Stitch. But...I'm sorry, Stitch, but I just believe Leroy has turned from bad to good. Again, I'm sorry, but that is just how I feel on the matter."

Stitch's jaw completely dropped to the ground in shock, but regained his composure, "Oh, yeah? well...y-you, you...Turncoat!!"

Shadeigo just rolled his eyes at Stitch's immaturity, "Stitch, you have _got _to act a lot more grown up about this!! Soon enough, you are just going to have to accept that Leroy has changed his ways, and deal with it!" Shadeigo snapped, nearly enought at wits-end with Stitch

"I'll show you "acting a lot more grown up"!" Stitch snapped back at Shadeigo, coming into his face, with their snouts pressing against each other. Then, after a split-second pause, Stitch collapsed on the floor, and began pounding his claws angrilly onto the floor, like having a temper tantrum. **"No, no, no! I'll never ever forgive that son of a bitch! Never, never, never, never, ever, ever!!!!"**

Everyone else in the room just watched this immature display, in an unimpressed manner. "Mature, 6-2-6, very, very, mature." Jumba said sarcastically and dryly to Stitch, while not even looking at him.

Stitch just grunted and pouted, while Shadeigo just shook his head in disgust at Stitch's behaviour. Then, with a deep sigh, Mage spoke up, "Well, even though I know this will anger you, Stitch, I agree with Shadeigo. I, myself, really _do_ believe that Leroy has changed."

"Et tu, Mage?!" Stitch asked, completely shocked that now even Mage was against what the blue trog believed..

"I am sorry, Stitch, but people can indeed change their lives around for the better. You cannot deny that!" Mage said sternly to Stitch, while also trying to reason with him on the matter. "If you would just give Leroy a chance-"

Stitch cut him off, snapping, "Look, Mage, I don't care if what Leroy's doing is 'good' for Hawaii, he's a jerk! End-of-Story!!"

By now, everyone had had it up to here with Stitch's behaviour.

"You know what, Stitch?! You can go and act all immature like a baby! We, and the other hand, will just let go of the past, move one, and let you wallow in your own self-pity!" Bonnie growled angrily, as she and Mage walked towards the door, and strode out of it.

Shadeigo followed Mage and Bonnie, not before giving Stitch another glare. Stitch just snarled, "You wanna see a baby?! I'll show you a baby!!" Stitch picked up a bottle of milk, laid back on his back like a baby Troglodyte with an angry frown, and began suckling on it. He then began crying like a spoiled baby, "Waaaaah!! Baby want crib! Baby want crib! Waaaaah!!" Everyone just watched this, either in amusement, or just really creeped out by it.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll someday be describing this to a psychiatrist?" Stitch Junior asked Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, and Kevin, in slight worry. They just let out a chorus of 'I dunno', and shrugged.

* * *

That night, around 1:00 Am, Stitch and Angel were sleeping in their bed, in their room which they shared with Lilo. Angel looked over Stitch's shoulder to see Lilo was fast asleep. She then smirked, and turned back to Stitch with a flirtatious look. "Stitchy...it looks like Lilo over there is asleep. So, you wanna..." she then leaned forward into his chest, and purred heavily into Stitch's chest in ecstasy, hoping he would get the message. But Angel frowned, when she saw that Stitch was already fast-asleep, grumbling things about Leroy, and about chocking him with a bike chain. "...Ugh!" she pouted, irritably to herself."...We never get to have Sex, anymore!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Leroy's apartment, Leroy himself was getting into bed, after finishing some paper work on his Nuclear Power Plant finances. "(Yawns) Well, I could sure go for some sleep." Leroy yawned, tiredly. Before he got into his bed, Leroy pulled out a picture of his brother, Stitch, and placed it on the cupboard, next to his bed. Leroy let out a heavy sigh, "Big brother Stitch, I just wish you and me could get along, now. I mean, what have I gotta do to earn his approval and trust? Bite someone's head off?!" He then pulled the covers over his body, "I'm not sure if he knows it yet...but he's got it all. He has a loving family, a beautiful wife, heck, he even has Kids, who are my nephews and nice, and who I'd really like to properly meet!" Leroy turned the bedroom light off by clapping his claws, "Those are things that I want in life, which I'd even kill for. If only they would understand..." And with that, Leroy closed his eyes, and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, evryone! I know this chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Money Problems

**(A/N) Alright, welcome back to Chapter Four of 'Leroy's Back!' everyone! Now, this chapter is quite comical, let me tell you! It's cram-packed full of gags! Read on, readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Money Problems**

Two weeks later, on Monday, the construction of Leroy's Nuclear Power Plant was finished, and Job interviews began this week. It was quite a busy time for both the Human and Trog community.

At Lilo and Stitch's house, Stitch, Lilo, and Morton were at the table, eating breakfast. Stitch was looking through the newspaper, and drinking his cup of coffee, Lilo was having her toast, and Morton was practically shovelling bacon and eggs down his throat.

"Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable." Stitch grunted, reading the paper. He was reading about the completion of Leroy Corp and boy, was he still steamed. "A Nuclear Power Plant, now that's just crazy talk! I mean, they kill more people than they help."

"Not necessarily." Kooky said, coming into the kitchen for a glass of concentrated orange juice.

Stitch mimicked Kooky's words under his breath, and then turned back to the newspaper, when Kooky asked sharply, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Stitch trailed off, looking through the newspaper. Kooky just grumbled as he walked off, with his glass in hand.

Just then, Pleakly came into the kitchen, carrying a whole stack of mail. Stitch groaned, as he knew what this meant; Bills! He couldn't stand it! Now, Stitch knew how Nani felt back when he and Lilo were still capturing Trogs (Or Experiments, as they were called back then) and turning them into good guys, and when they accidentally destroyed things along the way.

"Ohhhh, Not _more _bills!" Stitch groaned, placing his claws to his head, and rubbing his templates.

Pleakly sighed, as he placed the stack onto the table, "Afraid so." he then picked up a letter, and opened the first bill. He read it, and was completely dumbstruck, "Our phone bill is...**$600!!"**

Stitch then spat out his coffee in shock, **"WHAAA?!" **he exclaimed in shock. Pleakly handed it to Stitch, who scanned it to see if it was accurate, "Well, most of this is definitely Salina, but..." his eyes narrow in annoyed, "...why does it say we've phoned _Moe's Tavern _several times?!"

_Moe's Tavern _was the bar where Pleakly worked, that was owned by Moe Syslak, **(A/N) From **_**The Simpsons**_

Another Troglodyte then walked into the kitchen.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a grey. He was pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kinda plump. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a purple and black jumpsuit. He was Kevin "Greed" Pelekai, The Seventh oldest of Stitch's children.

"Hey, what is this, a party?" Kevin asked, rhetorically.

Lilo turned to Kevin, "Hey, Kevin, do you know who's been calling _Moe's _all the time?"

Kevin's eyes widened a bit, but then regained his composure. He then said, trying to make sure they didn't see through his guise, "Sorry, Lilo. I dunno."

Unfortunately for Kevin, Stitch saw right through this, and was most definitely sure that Kevin had something to hid. Stitch then leaned in forward, so that he and Kevin's eyes met. "Kevin...What-did-you-do?!" Stitch asked his son slowly and angrily, as he spelt out each word.

"Umm, well, you see the thing is..." Kevin rambled, before into a pause. "...bye!" Kevin then quickly yelped, as he began a break for it, but Stitch grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Stitch brought Kevin closer, so their snouts met. "Kevin..." Stitch sieved.

"Well..." Kevin began.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kevin was calling _Moe's _on the telephone, trying not to laugh out loud.

At _Moe's, _Moe Syslak answered the phone, and said, "Hello, this is _Moe's"._

_"Hello, I'm looking for a friend of mine in your bar. Last name; Huggenkiss, first name; Amanda" _Kevin said, over the phone, making his voice sound deeper, and as if he had asthma.

"Hold on, I'll check." Moe said, he then called out to the other people in the bar, "Amanda Huggenkiss! Amanda Huggenkiss! Jeez, Why can't I find Amanda Huggenkiss?!"

"Maybe it's because ya standards are too high!" Dino, Stitch's third oldest son, laughed cruelly, as Moe clearly didn't realise he had become victim to Kevin's prank. All the other Trogs and Toons then began laughing along with Dino.

Moe then came into realisation, and then screamed furiously into the phone, "Oh, now I get it!! Listen you...someday, I'm gonna catch you, and **CARVE MY NAME INTO YOUR SKULL WITH AN ICEPICK!!!"**

On the other end of the phone, Kevin laughed hysterically, and hung up.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kevin then began laughing hysterically, like he did in the flashback. Stitch, on the other hand, didn't find this funny at all. 

**"WHY YOU LITTLE--!!!" **Stitch hollered, furiously, as he began strangling Kevin, Homer Simpson-style!

"Stitch! Control yourself!" Lilo shouted, grabbing Stitch and holding him back. She then yanked Stitch on the ear, which was kinda his soft spot, which made him calm down into being paralyzed. He then merely just grumbled under his breath, as his muscles were completely relaxed.

Kevin just laughed sadistically as zipped out of the kitchen.

_"Little punk!" _Pleakly commented on Kevin, as he too left the kitchen.

Stitch rested his head into Lilo's lap, and purred heavily into it. Lilo just tranquilly stroked Stitch's head. "Oh, Stitch, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno." Stitch yawned, letting Lilo caress his head in her lap.

"I believe I have a suggestion." A voice said, causing Lilo and Stitch to look in another direction. They saw Nani, sitting in the chair, next to Morton. She was reading a newspaper.

Stitch scoffed, "Yeah, like what?"

"Well, nowadays, doctors _do _pay well for subjects to test new medicines on." Nani said casually, turning the page in the newspaper.

"Oh, yeah right! Like I'm really gonna become a test guinea pig for drugs!" Stitch growled, sarcastically.

"Well, then what do you think we should do, then?" Nani asked, annoyed.

Jumba, who had been listening in on the conversation, then walked out from the living room and into the kitchen, with a suggestion of his own, "Um, I am believing Evil Genius has an idea!"

But everyone knew where Jumba was going with this, "NO MORE MONEY-MAKING MACHINES!!!" They all exclaimed, annoyed. They had tried Jumba's money-making machine last time, and it nearly got them arrested, as people could tell that the money notes were fake. It was a good thing there was a scapegoat...

"We nearly got arrested." Lilo reminisced grimly, placing her little hands at the sides of her head, as if trying to sooth a head-ache.

"Yeah, I mean how did we _ever _get off the hook for that, anyway?" Morton asked, with his face stuffed full of waffles.

Angel then came into the room, followed by Pleakly, and Angel and Stitch's other children, Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Kevin, and following close behind was Stitch Junior. Angel then placed her claw on Morton's head, and stroked his head-fur, "Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie." she said to him.

Sid then turned to the others, "Are you guys still wondering how we got outta that situation with the money-making machine?"

"Well, it was quite simple, really." Ryan sneered, sitting down at the table, and eating a bowl of Fruit-Loops. **(A/N) Hmmm, Fruit-Loops (gurgles like Homer Simpson) ).**

"Yeah, all we had to do was pin it all on someone else!" Dino laughed.

**"YOU WHAT?!"** Everyone else, minus the other Stitch Kids, snapped in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Milhouse Van Houten was playing on the monkey-bars at a local playground, unaware that five figures were spying him from the bushes. It was The Incredibles!

Dash Parr was watching Milhouse with a pair of high-tech binoculars. He wore a dark green armour like clothing with a green X in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the X. He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists.

His family, Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, and little Jack-Jack Parr where just behind him, setting up some equipment. They wore the same armour attire as Dash. The reason they wore these armours was because they were more suitable for the environment, (and any other environment) that they were now reassigned to by the N.S.A (National Supers Agency).

"There he is. On the monkey-bars." Dash said sternly, still spying on Milhouse with his binoculars.

"His counterfeit days are over. Let's move!" Bob said sternly, as they set out from the bushes, with some blasters.

Milhouse then yelped, as a blaster bolt shot past him. He turned to see The Incredibles aiming their blasters at him.

"Milhouse Van Houten, you are wanted for mass counterfeit of currency." Bob declared, as a huge armoured helicopter flew above them all. Frozone was the one flying it!

"You're going down, Milhouse!" Frozone said, over the intercom. He then pointed several missiles at Milhouse!

"Oh, no! Not again!" Milhouse panicked, jumped off of the monkey-bars, and ran for his life, with the Incredibles and Frozone hot on his tail.

* * *

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, 

Stitch and wicked little children burst out in laughter, with Pleakly and Jumba laughing half-heartedly as well.

"That is not funny!" Nani snapped, angrily.

"Seems funny, to me." Salina smirked, admiring her own reflection in her spoon.

Angel just dragged her claws down her claws down her face in annoyance. She hated it when her kids took enjoyment at other people's expense. "Seriously, you kids really need to get yourselves' hobbies."

"For you info, Mom, we do have hobbies." Ryan said, pulling out his hunting blaster rifle, and began aiming it in every direction.

"Ryan, you seriously need to be careful with that thing." Lilo said, cautiously, trying to avoid the end of the rifle. Ryan had always had a problem with his rifle going off by mistake. They hadn't forgotten the last time the gun and gone off, and shot Black Doom in his third eye. Ryan pinned the blame on Stitch, and well...let's just say Black Doom wasn't a happy bunny...

"For the last time! I-_am_-careful-with-this-GUN!!" Ryan shouted in annoyance, until...guess what happened? The gun went off, and shot off out of the window.

"Ow! My eye! AGAIN!!" A deep, echoing voice yelled in pain and anger. The person must have been hit in the eye by the blast. And everyone knew who it was...

"Uh-oh." They all said in unison.

Then, Black Doom slowly and angrily phased from beneath the floor, clutching his third eye with his giant claw. _**"WHO SHOT ME IN MY EYE?!?!?! AGAIN?!?!?!?!" **_Ryan, instead of tossing the rifle to Stitch, tossed it to Lilo. Black Doom, thinking it was Lilo who had fired the rifle, hovered over to Lilo with pure anger filling his eyes. **"You people just don't get it, do you?!"**Black Doom thundered, furiously.

Lilo screamed, dropped the rifle, and ran out of the kitchen, with Black Doom hovering after her. **"Get back here, Earth Child!! I know where you live! Right here!"**

Stitch, who was just watching, dumbfounded at this, decided to get back to the matter at hand. "Guys, look, we seriously need to get this money problem sorted out!"

Nani sighed, "I agree, Stitch. But what _can _we do? You tell me."

Then, an idea struck Stitch, with the classical gag of a 'light-bulb' appearing over his head, "I've got it! Nani, your job is only just about paying the bills as it is, right?"

"Right." Nani confirmed.

"Well, think about how much that would change if..._I got a job!!"_

The second Stitch finished this, everyone began laughing cruelly and mockingly. In fact, Lilo, who had been chased by Black Doom all around the house, had stopped _with _Black Doom to both laugh at the idea of Stitch getting a job.

Nelson Muntz popped his head from out of the window, and laughed in his trade-mark laugh, "Haw-Haw!" then ran off, quickly.

"What's so funny?!" Stitch snapped, annoyed, "I mean, I DO have the ability to think faster and greater than a Super Computer, and I'm sure my great strength will come to good use for my job somehow!"

Jumba stopped laughing, and said to Stitch, with only the occasional chuckle during his sentence, "That is being true, 6-2-6. But then again, you are not being best with working with others."

Stitch just snarled at this, "Oh, yeah?! Well, you'll see! I'll find a job, and that'll put you guys in your place!"

"Oooh," Pleakly said, sarcastically and mockingly, "This isn't gonna be one of those, 'you're gonna show us a thing or two' schemes, is it?"

While, everyone else began laughing hysterically, Stitch just sieved and stomped out of the kitchen. When everyone else's laughter died down, they then looked at each other in realisation, "Oh, my God, he's serious!" Black Doom realized, incredulously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Leroy Corp, In Leroy's office, 

Leroy was sitting at his polished red-wood, dragon-style desk, in his metal moon-crescent chair, interviewing some recruits for Leroy Corp. Right now, he was interviewing No Limit 5.

"Well, Mr. Limit, how does the department of handling nuclear rods sound to you?" Leroy asked, smoking a cigar.

"Works for me, Mr. Leroy." NL nodded.

Next up, was SonicMario and Charles Roberts

"I believe the Mail-room is the best place for you two." Leroy said. SonicMario and Charles Roberts nodded.

Next up, was Monkey D. Luffy, Bloo and Mac.

"Well, how about the department of Highly dangerous chemicals for you three?" Leroy asked the trio.

"Do we get to blow stuff up?!" Bloo asked eagerly.

"Yes." Leroy answered, dully in annoyance.

"We'll do it!" The three nodded.

And finally, for that period of time, before the next interviews started, was Wormtail96.

"Well, you do have some impressive qualifications, Mr. Wormtail. I believe the best place for you is...Head of the Nuclear Technology department." Leroy concluded.

"I'll take the job!" Wormtail96 said at once.

So finally, with the last interview for the next half-hour, Leroy sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Well, that was along time." He then checked his computer, for records on people's financial information. He then happened to come across the Pelekai's file. "Hello, what's this? Stitch and his family are in deep debt? Hmmm," Leroy then began to think, and got an idea. "Maybe I can help my brother out." He then pressed a button on his intercom, to talk to his secretary, Myrtle Edmons, "Myrtle, you now my big brother?"

_"Yeah." _Myrtle replied over the intercom.

"I have a proposition for him." Leroy continued. "Send some of my thugs to retrieve him, and _bring him to me...!" _he finished darkly.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, it looks like Leroy has a proposition for Stitch. We'll find out exactly what that proposition is in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter Five: Leroy's Proposition

**Chapter Five**

**Leroy's Proposition**

Meanwhile, Stitch was busy walking around town, looking for a job. He kept an eye out for 'Help Wanted' signs, and bought a few newspapers, to see if there where any job ads. So far, there where only a few jobs available, but they didn't they definately didn't pay well enough.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere." Stitch groaned to himself. He was sitting at the coffee shop, still looking through the Job ads. So for, Nothing! "This is hopeless..."

Just then, something tapped Stitch's shoulder. Stitch then turned around to face a couple of super villains

The first was a giant grey male humanoid moose, that had black hair tied up into a ponytail, red eyes, and wore a black and red sleevless shirt, along with a spiked belt and spiked cufflinks. He was Ultimoose

The second was a disgusting green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes, and who wore a white karate shirt. His name was Yuck.

Yuck and Ulitmoose were well-known enemies of Yin and Yang **(From **_**Yin Yang Yo!), **_who were some of Lilo and Stitch's newest allies.

Lilo, Stitch, had become friends with Yin and Yang a some time ago. It was when Clawmire, Dopple, and Ganger attacked Yin, Yang, and Master Yo's Dojo, that Lilo, Stitch, and co. arrived and helped the Woo-Foo warriors defend the Dojo. From that day onward, Lilo, Stitch, and Co., and the Woo-Foo warriors had become occasional allies, who helped each other out from time to time. But of course, by getting new allies, means getting new enemies, as well...

"Hey, I know you two!" Stitch exclaimed, recognising Yuck and Ultimoose.

"Mr. Leroy wants to talk to you." Ultimoose told Stitch in a threatening tone, as he also cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah...uh...not gonna happen!" Stitch snapped viciously.

"No one said we're giving you a choice!!" Yuck snarled, his palms glowing in fire.

"Oh, please..." Stitch scoffed, he then reached into his jumpsuit pockets and pulled out his blasters. He aimed them directly at Yuck and Ultimoose. "Now, where were we?!" Yuck and Ultimoose then looked at each other. Then Yuck pulled out a ray-gun from behind his back, and aimed it at Stitch. Stitch scoffed sarcastically, "Ooh, a punny little laser! Spare me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, h-!" But Stitch's laughter was short lived, when Yuck fired the ray-gun. All the muscles in Stitch's body tightened and froze, and collapsed the floor, trying to get up, but to no avail.

"Now then, that didn't hurt, now did it?" Ultimoose said in a mocking voice. He and then picked the writhing Stitch up from the floor, and carried him out side. The two then tossed Stitch into a van, labelled, 'Thugs Co.' With that, the van drove off.

* * *

When Stitch woke up, he found himself in a chair in front of a desk. At then other side of the desk was a chair, facing the other way from Stitch. The room appeared to be an office. "Now, where the heck am I?!" 

"In my officer, big brother." A voice said somewhere from within the room. The chair of the other side of the desk, rotated around. There, sitting in a moon-cresent metal chair...was Leroy!! "Now tell me, what do you think of it?"

Stitch scowled, "Nice office, lousy owner!" He was then about to get out of the chair, and storm out, when Leroy pressed a few buttons on a silver panel, and a couple of electronic cuffs strapped Stitch to the chair.

Leroy noticed Stitch struggling to break out of the crip, and then said in annoyance, "Oh, really now, you are just waisting your time. Those are Ugopotaimiun cuffs; nor your or my strength can break free of them!"

"Oh, ho, _now _I get it!!" Stitch yelled angrilly, pointing an accusing claw at his little brother "You're pulling off a hostage situation! And you ain't gonna let me go, until they give you the randsome! I shoulda known! You jerk, you cone-man, you slime-ba-!" Stitch, however was cutshort when Leroy grabbed his brother's lips, and clapped them shut.

_"Actually, _I have chained you to that chair so you will have to stay put and listen to me, for once!" Leroy scowled, and he then let go of Stitch's lips. "I brought you hear, so we can have a talk, without any violence."

Stitch finally gave up, and deciding there was no way out of this. He then let out a long exasperated sigh. "Well, okay...then. But what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you're in debt, Stitch." Leroy told Stitch. "I checked your financial records, you're just about broke."

Stitch just pouted, "Well...what possible concern could that be to you?!"

Leroy then decided to get straight to the point, "Well, I wish to help you out of your debt, is all."

"What do you mean, exactly, by 'helping me out of debt'?"

Leroy then pulled out a cigar, lit it, and smoked it. "Stitch...I'm offering you a job!"

Stitch could not believe this, why would Leroy want to help him. "But..." Stitch then paused, as he could not figure out what else to say. "...Why?!"

"Becuase you are my brother, my Ohana, as it is called around here. And the last time I checked, family members help each other out!" Leroy told Stitch in an irritated tone. "And for crying out loud, Stitch! I doubt there is any other way to prove to you, once and for all, that I am now a good guy!"

Stitch then began to think to himself, _'I just don't understand, I mean, Leroy has really done some bad stuff in the past, but now the guy's offering me a job?!' _

"So, what do you think about it, then?" Leroy asked.

"Well...what's the job, exactly?"

"Here, at the Power Plant, as the head maintainer of the nuclear core!"

Stitch was completely shocked at that, "You want me to work for you, at one of the most dangerous jobs in the whole of the Power Plant, with the risk of making one mistake, making the whole place explode?!?!" He asked Leroy incrediously, leaning in foward threateningly, as he continued each word.

Leroy then took a long puase, "...Yes." He replied, simply.

Stitch scoffed, "Excuess me, while I laugh!" He then turned around, "HA!!" Stitch then turned back to Leroy, "To put it simple:..." Stitch said, calmly at first, he then went into another temper tantrum, like a spoiled brat, "Never, never, never, never, never, never, **EVER!!!"**

"It pays a weekly, $800!"

Stitch's jaw dropped in shock, saliva then began pouring out of his mouth. He then began racking his claws through the fur on his head. He tried to say something, but all that came out was nothing but pure jibberish.

"I take it that this is quite a shock?" Leroy asked Stitch, curiously. The only thing Stitch could do was just barely nod, due to him being completely shocked. "Then, I presume, you'll take the job?"

Stitch still wasn't sure whether to take the job, or not. After all, he still far did not like Leroy, but then again, he needed that money to get his family out of debt.

"I really suggest you take it, Stitch. I mean, you have a lovely wife, children, and a whole family that loves you." Leroy reminded Stitch, with a depressive sigh. "I have none of that. So, that is why I am going to do the best I can to help you, anyway I can."

Stitch couldn't believe it! Leroy really wanted to help him. For the first time in his entire life, Stitch felt bad for Leroy. Finally, Stitch came to a conclusion. He opened his mouth to give his answer...

* * *

**(A/N) And I'll cut it off there! Next chapter, we see Stitch reveals his desicion to his family, and their reaction. Also, Jumba starts to work on something that will change Leroy's life forever...**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: A New Experiment?

**(A/N) Welcome to Chapter Six, everyone! Here, Stitch tells his family about his desicion, and Jumba starts creating something that wil change Leroy's life, forever! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A New Experiment?**

Half an hour later, after giving his answer to Leroy, Stitch had returned home and delivered the surprising news to his family...

"So, let me get this straight," Pleakly said, at first in a calm voice as everyone sat at the dinner table. But as he continued, his voice then sounded more incredulous and shocked, "You're evil, sick, twisted, _demented _little brother has offered you a job, and now you have...**TAKEN THE JOB?!"**

"Yes," Stitch answered, with an annoyed sigh, as he slumped down in his chair.

"Hmm, okay...let me see what's wrong with that..." Pleakly said, again, still at first sounding calm. He then pretended to ponder on the subject. Then, he answered in an insane crazy manner, "Well...**HE'S AN EVIL, SICK, TWISTED, DEMENTED NUT CASE!!! YEAH, I THINK THAT'S A PROBLEM!!!"**

Lilo then sighed in an annoyed manner, as she walked over to Pleakly, "Oh, lighten up, Pleakly."

"No, I will not 'lighten up'!' Pleakly shot back irritably, "I mean, I understand that Stitch has made some crazy decisions in the past, but really!" he then turned to Stitch, "I mean, you of all people didn't trust Leroy before, why now?!"

"Because he's my little brother, and the guy wants to help me get outta debt." Stitch explained to Pleakly. "You gotta cut the red Trog some slack, Pleakly!"

"Oh, yeah right, like you did?" Nani asked, sarcastically, as she crossed her arms.

Stitch knew Nani had him there. However, he just huffed as he crossed his arms and looked the other way, with his snout in the air, "I am not even going to dignify that with a response!" Everyone else just sighed in exasperation, and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, like I said, you really gotta give him a break, ya know? The poor guy doesn't have anyone! He hasn't even got a wife or girlfriend..."

After Stitch finished saying this, a thought came to Jumba. "Really, now...?" Jumba asked distantly, scratching his own chin, as he pondered this. Finally, an idea struck him. Jumba then got up from his chair, and began to make his way to the kitchen door. "...I must be going now. Evil Genius has some...business to attend to." He said, trying his best not to sound suspicious. But before he left, he motioned Angel to follow him, "Um, 6-2-4, could you be coming with me, for a moment, please?"

"Uh, okay." Angel said, unsurely. She got up from her chair, on which she was stroking Stitch Junior's head, and followed Jumba out of the kitchen.

When Jumba and Angel left the room, the others looked at each other in confusion. "Okay, what's he up to?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Ah, who cares? It's not like he's making anymore Experiments/Trogs, right? I mean, the last one he made was Kello." Lilo reminded them, with a shrug.

"Hey, daddy, now that you're taking this new job, does this mean you've officially forgiven Uncle Leroy?" Stitch Junior asked his father, in curiosity.

Stitch was not sure on how to answer his son's question. After all, Leroy had done a lot of bad in the past, but now, Leroy has given him a job to get his family out of debt. "Well, son...I'm just not sure...yet..." he said, uncertainly, as he patted Stitch Junior's head, "...I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"In the meantime," Ryan smirked, crossing his arms, "Me and my siblings have just recently tipped the off N.S.A to the location of out dear friend, Milhouse!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the end of a sewer tube, which led down into a water-fall, Milhouse stood there, and just one more inch forward would send him down the water-fall. The Incredlibles, Frozone, and The Teen Titans had him cornered. 

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything!" Milhouse tried to reason, but to no avail.

"We don't care." Dash said darkly, as he pulled out a blaster, and aimed it at Milhouse.

Milhouse decided that there was no way out of this, than jumping! He then looked over the edge of the water fall, and then, after a moments hesitation, Milhouse jumped off the edge of the water fall, screaming as he fell down. When he hit the bottom, he yelled, "Ow! My glasses!"

"Ooooh," Everyone else cringed.

"Well, he sure won't be walking for a while," Beastboy snickered, peering over the edge of the water fall.

* * *

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, 

"Oh, Lord..." Lilo groaned, placing her hand on her forehead.

"You kids are s_o _immature!" Nani growled, as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

Stitch, who wasn't paying much attention to them, also walked out of the room, and up to Jumba and Pleakly's room.

In Jumba and Pleakly's room, Stitch logged onto Jumba's computer. He went onto The Experiment/Trog profiles. He scanned through the 600 series, until he reached Leroy's profile, titled 'Experiment 6-2-9'. He sighed as he looked through all the pictures and schematics of Leroy. He then began coming to a conclusion: Leroy was his brother. And nothing was _ever _going to change that! And another thing then crept into his mind; Ohana meant family, and family means no one gets left behind, _or _forgotten...

Stitch then slowly placed his claw onto the current picture of Leroy on Jumba's computer screen. "Brother..." Stitch whispered gently and sadly. After the few days that Leroy had returned, Stitch had finally come to his senses.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jumba's lab... 

Angel dashed out of the chamber Jumba instructed her into, sweating like mad, and panting like a dog. "Man, it was hot in there!" Angel panted.

Jumba merely chuckled, "Now, now, 6-2-4, I am thinking you are overreacting."

"It was nearly enough 96 degrees in there, Jumba!" Angel growled, but Jumba just rolled his four eyes.

"Anywho, Evil Genius is glad to say that the process was a complete success!" Jumba smiled, as he motioned towards a fusion chamber besides the chamber Angel had been in. Inside it, was a substance that resembled a large glob of pink goop that vaguely took the shape of a koala bear. It had no body mass or conscious thought. Technically it wasn't even alive. Whatever creature that Jumba was creating was stuck between being a physical being and a big ball of genetic material. To put it short...it was an experiment template!

"Wow!" Angel said in awe, eyeing the template in curiosity and amazement. Jumba had used the Chamber that Angel was in to copy Angel's genetic data to make a copy of the template that was used to create her. Jumba would have made the template through using the information of Angel on his computer, but he decided to use this machine to speed up the process.

"Now, I am just needing to make some finishing touches, like I did with 6-2-9, and then with a flip of the Fusion Chamber's activator switch, it should be finished," Jumba said, as he looked at the chalkboard, with the data and info written onto it. But he then realised, "Ah...but I am not having the same funding from Galactic Federation as I did when I was creating 6-2-9. So...It should be taking a little longer. It will then probably be done by...tomorrow, most likely."

"Well, then should I tell Stitch, Lilo, and the others?" Angel asked him.

Jumba thought about this for a few seconds, and then turned to Angel, "I suppose It would be alright for you to tell 6-2-6, Little Girl, and maybe Bigger Girl, Pleakly, and Surfer Boy. But I am not being sure about telling your children, or anyone else, for they would be telling 6-2-9 in a second. It must be kept secret from 6-2-9, until tomorrow, when the time is being right."

"Right," Angel nodded, as she then walked over to the door of Jumba's lab. She then turned back to Jumba, before leaving, to ask in curiosity, "Hold on. Jumba, why exactly do you want to do this for Leroy? You said it yourself that the chances of Leroy turning good are a million to one!"

Jumba had to think quite hard to answer this, "...Well, I am not being sure, really. I suppose, after you get deep down into 6-2-9's character, you can see a nice person, just itching to burst out. And besides, what he has done for 6-2-6 was a very kind gesture!"

"Yeah, Stitch's $800 salary, combined with Nani's $300, Ka-ching!" Angel smirked, with neon-blue dollar signs appearing in her eyes (Due to her eyes having the ability to glow neon-blue). "I'm telling ya, Jumba, once Stitch starts that job, it's gonna be easy-street from now on!" she then strode off, out of the door, to tell Lilo, Stitch, and co.

Jumba smiled, and then looked inside the fusion chamber, at the template. "Ah, you are going to be a good wife for 6-2-9, my little Experiment 8-1-7!" he chuckled, and then went back to work on the finishing touches.

* * *

At Leroy's office, 

Leroy picked up a picture of Stitch and his family, and smiled. He was very happy that Stitch had excepted his offer. But he realised that, of course, it would probably take a while for him and Stitch to 'burry the hatchet' completely. Hopefully, now that Stitch would be working for him, it would kind of bring them closer. He hoped, that is.

Leroy then leaned back in his chair, as he placed his feet up onto the desk, in a relaxed manner, "Hmm, maybe things are looking up, after all." And luckily for Leroy, he did not know how much he was right. By tomorrow, he would find more than his family, he would find love...

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, that's Chapter Six done and dusted! In the next chapter, We and Leroy meet a new OC Experiment/Trog of mine! Who turns out to be the love of his life! I won't give much away about this new OC, but to all those who do, don't give it away! Anyway, Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Enter Devil

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone, to Chapter Seven! Here, we are officially introduced to an OC character of mine! Which is the very thing, of course, that Jumba was started to create in the last chapter! Anyway, read on, as Leroy meets someone that will change his life, forever!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Enter Devil**

The next day, Lilo and Stitch where entering the gates of Leroy Corp, and were heading up to Leroy's office.

Yesterday, after she left Jumba's lab, Angel had told the family, (Minus The Stitch Kids) about what Jumba was creating. They were pretty surprised that Jumba was actually creating another Experiment/Trog, of course. Not only could they believe there was going to be a Trog that would fall in love with Leroy, but this also meant that since this new Experiment/Trog was being created with a duplicate template used to create Angel, it was going to be...Angel's little twin sister!!

* * *

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, Lilo and Stitch were going to Leroy Corp, to bring Leroy over to Jumba's lab, so he could meet a c_ertain _someone! 

When Lilo and Stitch reached Leroy's office, for once, the meeting between Stitch and Leroy actually went smoothly. No violence at all. They even hugged! Lilo then told Leroy that there was a huge surprise for him, to which was to his excitement. So soon they set off, out of Leroy Corp, at towards Jumba's lab.

* * *

At the entrance of Jumba's lab, Leroy was getting really impatient on what this surprise was. 

"Alright, you guys! Come on, now! I really want to know what this surprise is!" Leroy said, impatiently, as they were about to enter the door. "Suspense really does wreck my nerves, you know?"

Stitch smirked, and waved his claw, to calm Leroy down, "Alright, alright. But before we show you, we just need to make sure we've got a few things straightened out. First of all, have you c_ompletely _broken up with Maglina?"

Leroy scowled at the name, "Oh, most certainly. I caught her sleeping with Mystery once, and well, let's just say that things weren't smooth sailing, since then."

"Ooooh," Lilo said.

"Alright, then. Second, now you remember that you really had a thing for Angel?" Stitch asked the second question.

Leroy groaned in annoyance, thinking Stitch was going to start an argument about Leroy trying to steal Angel away from him. So, he decided to prevent this possible argument from happening. "Stitch, look, I am not going to go after Angel, anymore. She's all yours, and I will leave it as that." Leroy groaned, putting up his claws in defence.

"I know, I know!" Stitch said, chuckling. "So you see, Jumba and some of us were thinking that you deserve a girl. One w_ay _better than Maglina. _Way better!"_

"Really?" Leroy asked, his eyes beginning to widen as he started to come to realisation on what was going on.

"Yep." Lilo said, as she pressed the button to open the door to Jumba's lab. When it opened and Leroy saw what was going on in the inside, his jaw dropped down to the ground.

* * *

Inside Jumba's lab, Leroy saw the fussion chambre, that consisted of the Experiment/Trog template, which Jumba was working on. Jumba himself was standing by a computer that controlled the devices which altered and made changes to the template. He was making the finishing touches to this new Experiment/Trog. Pleakly, Nani, David, Stitch's Kids (Who had just been recently told), Myrtle, No Limit 5, Wormtail96, Phantom, Neros Urameshi, Scorpio, Mage, Bonnie, The Sonic Heroes, Yin and Yang (The Woo Foo warriors), Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gantu, Reuben, Breeze, (Who apparently, were on vacation), The Incredibles, Saturn, Sparky, Shoe, Kixx, and some other heroes and Trogs were there to (So basically, the whole Experiment Hunting Team was there), watching in amazement, as much as Leroy. 

"Oh, my God!" Leroy gasped in amazement, as he sped over to the fusion chamber. He placed his claws onto the glass, "Jumba, is this...what I think it is?" Leroy asked, not taking his eyes off the template, while lasers and syringes inside the fusion chamber zapped and vaccinated it.

"It is, 6-2-9." Jumba smiled, "I take it that you know what Gendre it is, and it's one true place, correct?"

Leroy smirked, "Well, I think I alread know it's female."

Lilo then added, "And I think the one place this Experiment/Trog belongs is with us, and especially with Leroy, here."

"Good call." Sonic smirked, crossing his arms, and leaning on one of the pillars of Jumba's lab.

Leroy couldn't believe this! He was going to have a buchee-bu **(A/N) Which I believe is Tatalongue for 'Girlfriend/Wife', I think). **He turned to Stitch, "...Thank you, Stitch." he smiled. Stitch smiled back.

A thought then came to Shadow. He then went up to Leroy, and said, "Um, Leroy, remember that 'love at first sight' is not always the case. You might really have to give it your best to 'win her heart'."

"I know, Shadow." Leroy agreed. He looked at the fussion chamber, "That's why I am going to do my best to ensure I 'win her heart', and then well...you know, ask her to marry me."

"Whoa, whoa, don't rush into it, Bucko." Shadeigo said, but Leroy just kept his eyes on the fusion chamber.

That's when something hit Morton, as he then asked, "Hold on, even if they do or do not marry, being that she'll be me and my siblings aunt since she's my mother's sister, won't she be my aunt who is younger than me, by a few months?" **(A/N) I think it's right to assume that this is set a few months, or some time after **_**Hamsterviel's Revenge)**_

"Well, not really." Jumba anwered, while still working on the finishing touches, "Experiments/Trogs that were created do not have and _official _age number, while Trogs that are born do. It really coming down to point of view, after thinking about it."

"So, how much longer will this take, again?" Pleakly asked Jumba, "I mean, come on, we've been in here, waiting a whole two hours for you to complete making the little monster, so-!"

Pleakly, however, was interrupted when Leroy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to his level, "What...did-you-say about my soon-to-be girlfriend?!" He asked slowly, and darkly, with a great sense of threat in his voice.

_"Nothing." _Pleakly squeaked. Leroy then let him go.

Jumba then inserted a floppy disc into the computer. Then, sparking particles started to hover around the inside of the fusion chamber, surrounding the Experiment/Trog.

"What's happening?" Sparky asked, in his usual buzzing voice.

Jumba chuckled, "Well, 2-2-1, I am believing that this new Experiment/Trog should be having full update on the events and history of Experiments/Trogs. So, in short, the new Experiment will be knowing everything about us, right from when 6-2-6 met Little Girl, to 6-2-9 being released from Prison."

"Wow." Lilo and Stitch said in awe. At least this meant, they wouldn't have to give a full explanation to this new Experiment/Trog

So, finally, with that, Jumba was then finished with the 'finishing touches'. "Well, I am believing that all is ready to go." he said, brushing his hands together.

Everyone, especially Leroy livened up at that. And Jumba then walked over to the fusion chamber. They then all fastened tinted goggles over their eyes. The light radiating from the fusion chamber could be risky. It was best to wear protection. If this was a success then great, but they didn't want to go blind in the process.

"Alright, this is it." Jumba smiled in self-pride. A large red switch was built into the generators side. Just itching for Jumba to pull it. With a smirk, Jumba reached out and grasped the switches handle. The smooth metal felt cold in his huge hand.

Everyone in the lab were all getting intense, as soon, another Experiment/Trog would arrive into the world. Stitch put his claw onto Leroy's shoulder, and the two Trogs smiled at each other. Finally, after moments of suspense, Jumba threw the switch.

The effect was instantaneous. A roaring hum blared throughout the laboratory as the fusion chamber powered up. Flashing mauve light shined from within the chamber. It was like watching an intense strobe light flashing over and over again. Even though the process only took seconds, for everyone in the lab it seemed like an eternity. Now that the fusion chamber was activated, a biochemical reaction was occurring, and the Experiment/Trog was being brought to life. If it was a successful reaction, then the template will form cells, develop skin, eyes, organs, etc. At the same time the fusion chamber was programming it to think and act exactly how Jumba designed it to. Finally, with one final burst of light, the loud humming faded, and the machine died down, becoming dormant once again.

For a moment everything was silent. Opening his eyes, Leroy was the first to peek at the fusion chamber. Everyone else then opened their eyes, as well, curious if the process was a success.

_"C'mon, c'mon!" _Leroy whispered to himself, peeking further at the fusion chamber. The glass window was completely obscured by a cloud of smoke billowing within the chamber, making it impossible for Leroy to see inside. Looking as hard as he could, Leroy wasn't able to detect any movement from where I was standing. Feeling his stomach clench, he, along with Jumba, ran over to the foggy window, pushing his face against the glass. Leroy and Jumba's eyes darted in every direction, desperately trying to see past the smoke. Trying to see movement of any kind. _'Please let it have been a success' _The worried Leroy thought. The last thing he wanted was to have to look into the fusion chamber just to see a lifeless Experiment/Trog staring back at him.

When the smoke started to thin, Leroy felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. A pair of Neon Amber glowing eyes were staring at him from the other side of the glass, through the thinning glass. Telling Jumba to activate the interior lighting, Leroy tried to get a better look at the Experiment/Trog. Moments later, the inside of the fusion chamber was illuminated as the lights were switched on. Leroy felt my insides jump in Lust at what he saw, as the last of the thinning smoke cleared.

The Experiment/Trog inside the chamber was very much alive and well. It clasped onto the side of the fusion chamber, where Leroy was, like Leroy and Stitch did when they were created. It began snarling and laughing at the same time. While, the others were repulsed by its appearance, Leroy was overjoyed. The Experiment/Trog's eyes turn from Neon Amber to black, as it saw Leroy, and then, the creation smiled lovingly at Leroy. Leroy smiled lovingly back.

The Experiment/Trog was, of course, female. She was looked like Angel, of course, except that she had dark plum coloured fur and light violet coloured inner fur. Like Leroy, her teeth were yellow, she was slightly muscular compared to other female Trogs, she had an upside down 'V' symbol on her chest, her long pulled-back antennas were seriously crooked, and she had frilly ears. She also had the same gawkish features like Leroy does.

"Well, everyone, I would like to be introducing Experiment 8-1-7!" Jumba introduced the new Experiment/Trog, now known as Experiment 8-1-7, in an uncertain manner. Even though he created 8-1-7 to be the perfect female equivalent to Leroy, he had to admit, she didn't look the most pretty.

Leroy placed his claw onto the glass case of the fusion chamber, and 8-1-7 placed her claw on the opposite side of the glass case, so it matched up with Leroy's. Finally, 8-1-7 spoke, "Hiya, Big Boy." She said. Her voice sounded like Angel's, but it was just slightly deeper, and more Troggier. Like Leroy's voice was to Stitch's.

"She...she's beautiful!" Leroy gasped in joy, as his tongue hung out from the corner in ecstasy.

"Dude! She's gross!" Yang, the Woo Foo rabbit, commented in disgust.

Leroy heard this, and instantly turned to Yang, with his blaster from his pocket aimed at his head. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!" **he shouted, viciously.

"It was the baby!" Yang lied quickly and fearfully, pointing to Jack-Jack, Dash's baby brother.

Leroy snarled, and then placed his blaster back into his pocket. Jumba then walked up to him, "I am not meaning offence, 6-2-9, but 8-1-7 is not looking the most pretty. She be looking like scrunched up koala bear."

Leroy was getting ticked at everyone dising his buchee-bu. "I'm warning you..." He sieved, threateningly.

Sonic the Hedgehog, who wasn't listening to Leroy, just shrugged and pulled out a _huge _disintegration ray from somewhere in Jumba's lab, and aimed it directly at the fusion chamber, in which Devil was in, "Oh, well, back to the drawing board."

Before Sonic could take fire, Leroy stood in the way, blocking him from doing any harm to his new buchee-bu, "Whoa! Whoa! Don't even think about it!"

"What's your problem?" Knuckles asked, confused by Leroy's reaction.

"Guys, to you, 8-1-7 maybe ugly, but to me, she's beautiful!" Leroy protested against them all. "She's perfect for me!"

8-1-7 rolled her eyes, and said, "And you know, 8-1-7 can hear all of you, and what you're saying."

Leroy chuckled sheepishly, then leaned in on the glass container, so he could face 8-1-7, "H-H-Hi!" Leroy said, like when Stitch first introduced himself to Lilo.

"Hi, yourself, fuzzy." 8-1-7 smirked, placing her snout and face against the glass case. Leroy chuckled nervously at this. "Leroy, right?" Leroy just barely nodded in response to Devil.

Stitch then stepped in, beside Leroy. "So, then, what shall we name her, then."

Lilo then walked up to the two of them. "Well, you know, Stitch, that's my job." She reminded Stitch. Lilo then looked 8-1-7 over, and said, "Well, let's see...what to call you..." Lilo seemed to have quite some difficulty naming this Experiment/Trog. Finally, after thinking it over, "Ah, ha! I got it!"

"What?" Jet the Hawk asked.

Lilo then smirked, "Well, you know, of course, that 8-1-7's sister's name is Angel?"

"Well, yeah," Kixx agreed, with a great sense of 'Duh' in his voice.

"Well, then, let's call 8-1-7 the opposite: Devil!" Lilo suggested them, "Whatcha think?"

Everyone began thinking about this new idea for the name of 8-1-7, and then soon nodded, letting out a chorus, of 'Yeah, I like it', 'Sure', and 'Alright, Devil it is!'

Leroy then turned to Jumba, and motioning toward the fusion chamber Experiment 8-1-7, now known as Devil, was in. "Uh, Jumba, I believe you need to do something, next." he said, giving him the hint to open Devil's fusion chamber.

"Oh, yes." Jumba said, getting the idea. He pressed a key on the computer panel, thus opening Devil's chamber. "There you go."

Once the glass container was open, Devil dashed out, and wrapped her arms around Leroy in a loving manner. She then nuzzled her muzzle up against Leroy's chest, and Leroy hugged her tightly. "So you're the Leroy who's info I've got stored in my brain. Well, you sure look up to the good looks." Leroy purred at this, while Yang made a silent gagging sound and gesture.

Pleakly then walked over to Jumba, and whispered to him, "So Jumba, what exactly can this new little monster do?"

Jumba pressed yet another key on the computer panel, and then Leroy's profile, titled 'Experiment 8-1-7', appeared on the Super Computer screen. It listed all the data, all the pictures and schematics of Devil. As Jumba scrolled down the screen, a list of all of Devil's powers appeared on the screen. Her primary function was the same as Angel's (IE, the ability to sing a siren song that can change something from bad to good, and vice versa) along with the following:

-Slightly stronger than Experiment 6-2-4 (Angel)

-Longer, Sharper, and Stronger claws

-Super Stealth (Thus, very hard to see in shadows, useful for spying and eavesdropping)

-Voice disguiser (In other words, change voices)

-Poison-proof, acid-proof, ice-proof, electric-proof and fire-proof

-Can eat trash like Experiment 6-2-6 (Stitch) (But cannot get sick)

-The ability to change her fur colour to Pink (Similar to 6-2-9 (Leroy) who can change his fur to blue)

"Those are some useful powers." Mr. Incredible commented, as read through Devil's list of powers.

"So basically, Devil here, is a better, stronger, and more beautiful version of Angel." Reuben concluded with a smug look spread across his face, as he eyed Devil in a manner as if he was flirting with here. This received a glare from both Breeze and Angel. From Breeze because Reuben is already _her _love, and Angel because Reuben is just basically depicturing her as inferior to Devil. Breeze kicked, and Angel punched Reuben in his bloated stomach, thus making him topple over, clutching his stomach in pain, "OW!" He then groaned to himself, "Note to self: Never make flirtatious comments around easily ticked-off women." But Angel and Breeze heard this, and then kicked Rueben in the snout, "OW!"

Leroy and Devil saw this, and then both burst out in sadistic laughter. Devil then noticed something: She was unclothed. "Um, guys..." She said, motioning to her naked furry body.

Before Leroy could even open his mouth to respond, Pleakly, who was reading a magazine, pulled out a Magenta and Aqua jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). "Bing!" Pleakly said dully, while still reading his magazine.

Devil smirked as she took the jumpsuit, and fitted herself into it. To Leroy, it made her appear more attractive. Devil then spotted Angel, "So, if the info in my brain's correct, you're my big sister, Angel, right?" she asked, with a sly look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Angel answered.

"Uh-huh, I thought so. It's easy to tell, by those huge hippo-hips of yours." Devil snickered.

"What?!" Angel snapped angrily. She did not just call her fat! "Hippo Hips?!?!"

"Oooh, boy!" Leroy and Stitch said in unison, as they could sense that things between the two sisters where not going to start off well.

"Oh, yeah, Dev?" Angel sieved, glaring at Devil, "Well, your body isn't that much of a prize either!"

"Really? Wanna make something of it?!" Devil hissed, leaning forward in a threatening manner. Angel did the same.

While Stitch and Leroy were getting worried how things were growing intense between Angel and Devil, Jumba, Pleakly, Lilo, and co. found it very amusing. After all, it was quite a funny case of sibling rivalry, even though they had just known each other for about five or ten minutes.

Leroy decided it was best to stop this argument before it began, and so he went up to Devil, and placed his claws upon her broad shoulders, "Uh, Devil, maybe you'd like to look around Hawaii, perhaps?" he asked her, trying his best to stop the confrontation between her and Angel from going any further.

Devil thought about this for a moment, then after a quick glare at Angel, she answered Leroy, "Okay". She then let Leroy take her hand, as they both made their way towards the exit. On the way, as she past Lilo, Devil commented, "Oh, yeah, Lilo, before I go, I was wanna say that you should _really _get that weight problem of yours sorted out." She and Leroy then dashed towards the door quicker, knowing the fire-works were gonna come any second.

**"Weight Problem?!" **Lilo screamed, completely offended. She then charged, about to completely nail Devil, until Dash and Saturn pulled her back, trying to calm her down. Lilo still tried to get free, and attack Devil as they pulled her back, while she screamed, **"Why you--! I-DO-NOT-HAVE-A-WEIGHT-PROBLEM!! You better take that back you little--!!!"**

When Leroy and Devil finally reached the door, Leroy quickly turned back to them, "Thanks, guys." He then looked at Devil, "Me and Devil, here, are gonna go have some 'fun' together" Devil purred in response, as the two ran out the door, claw-in-claw.

When Leroy and Devil had left, while Stitch tried to calm down Angel, and Jumba and Pleakly tried to calm Lilo down, No Limit 5 was looking out of the laboratory window, watching Leroy and Devil walk off together, still claw-in-claw.

"Hello, what's all this, then?" NL asked in a fake British accent. **(Like Bender, from an episode called 'Worms Lost' from the series, **_**Futurama.)**_

"Oh, get back in here, NL!" Sora groaned in annoyance, as he yanked NL back through the window, and back into the Jumba's lab.

So while things were getting sorted out with Angel and Lilo in Jumba's lab, Leroy and Devil were off to spend some quality time together...

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, Devil has officially come into Leroy's life! Anyway, in the next chapter, Leroy and Devil spend some quality time together, and officially fall in love...! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Leroy Loves Devil

**(A/N) Welcome to Chapter Eight of _Leroy's Back!_ Here, Leroy and Devil spend some quality time together, and fall in love! Warning: This chapter DOES contain some mushy romance, so you've been warned! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Leroy Loves Devil**

Leroy and Devil walked across town, no longer claw-in-claw, but still close together. Leroy had been showing Devil all around Hawaii, it sites, the beaches, the stores, etc. Soon, night was starting to creep up upon the Island of Hawaii.

* * *

Currently, Leroy and Devil were on a the peek of a cliff, complete with waterfall. They sat, side-by-side, as they moved in closer together. By then, it was 9:30, at night. As the dark-blue night sky hung over them with the stars twinkling and full-moon shone, Leroy then noticed something about Devil, as he looked at her... 

"What?" Devil asked, curious to why Leroy was eyeing her in the way he was. "Why are you looking at me like that? Knock it off!"

"Sorry," Leroy apologized, knowing that he was annoying Devil, "It's just that..." He paused, a bit nervous to what he was to say. He then gulped a bit, and spoke with a slight stutter, "...y-you look s-so beautiful in the moon-light." And this was true, as Devil actually did appear more sexually attractive in front of the shining moon, to him.

"Really, now?" Devil asked, quite touched by this, as she sheepishly grabbed onto her one of her long, crooked, pulled-back antennas, as toyed with it a bit. "How beautiful?" she asked, leaning in so her head nuzzled against Leroy's broad chest.

Leroy, in response, caressed Devil's chin in his claw, and gently brought her forward. He then nuzzled his snout against hers, and whispered, _"Really...Really...Beautiful!"_

Devil couldn't hold control herself any longer. She lunged at him, a clamped her arms around him so tightly, it could have broken him in half (If she was strong enough). Leroy hugged back, and they began brought each other into a long, passionable kiss!

While they were doing this, two figures were watching the two Trogs kissing, from on top of a huge tree.

They looked like two voodoo dolls. The first voodoo doll was tall and thin and was a beige colour. He had grey spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had triangle patterned purple ideas, with a stitched mouth on hinges. His name was Pins.

The second voodoo doll was short and fat, and was a swamp green colour. He had a few pink spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had swirly patterned pink eyes, with a pink felt mouth on hinges. His name was Needles.

They were both the henchman of the Stitch Kids.

Pins then pulled out a walkie-talkie, and put it to his ear, (Although he doesn't have an ear). He then began talking to Stitch, who was back at his and Lilo's house, over it.

"_Okay, Pins, what are they doing?" _Stitch's voice asked Pins, over the walkie-talkie.

"Well," Pins chuckled in his British accent, "Let's just say that some people don't call this peek 'Make-out peek' for no reason!"

Stitch got the message, and let out a disgusted,_ "Eeeew!" _over the walkie-talkie.

_"Stitch, what are you doing?!" _Nani's annoyed voice asked Stitch, over the walkie-talkie

_"Uh, nothing, Nani". _Stitch's voice fibbed to Nani, over the walkie-talkie

_"Are you using Pins and Needles to spy on Leroy and Devil?!" _

Pleakly's voice could then be heard over the walkie-talkie, as Pins and Needles began laughing at the argument happening over the walkie-talkie. _"It's an Invasion of Privacy, ya little monster! Shame on you!"_

_"Stitch, hand it over!" _Lilo's voice was then heard over the walkie-talkie, and it sounded like Lilo and Stitch began to fight over the walkie-talkie, due to the sounds of yelling, grunted, and screaming.

Pins sighed in irritation, now bored of the argument over the walkie-talkie, and then said into the walkie-talkie, "I and Needles shall report back soon", and with that, he turned off the walkie-talkie, and he and Needles began to slowly sneak up closer on Leroy and Devil. But they made sure not to be seen, as they knew they would suffer great consequences, if they were.

Leroy and Devil finished kissing, and then got up and head off down the peek. Pins and Needles saw them coming, and used their voodoo magic to turn them into a tree and rock boulder. Leroy and Devil past by, completely un-noticing the two. Pins' head and Needles' head turned back to normal, and they stared after the two Trogs, and followed.

* * *

Later, Leroy and Devil were at a Carnival at the port, where the two were playing at a ring toss. Pins and Needles where near by, reading news papers. Leroy got all three hoops on the bottle, and won a prize. He picked a huge plush Boo Ghost, and gave it to Devil. she blushed a bit, and purred gently. 

Needles looked at Pins, and then made a whipping noise and gesture. Pins snickered evilly at this, but then he and Needles then noticed something, Leroy and Devil were gone. "Hey, where did they go?" Pins and Needles asked, wondering where the two had disappeared to.

Leroy and Devil where now on a rollercoaster ride, but Pins and Needles magically poofed themselves into the cart, behind Leroy and Devil. As the rollercoaster took off, a song begins to play in the background.

_**So she said what's the problem baby?**_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well, maybe I'm in love**_

_**(Love)**_

As the rollercoaster made several twists and turns, Leroy and Devil yelled in excitement, while Pins and Needles screamed like little girls, and held onto each other in fright.

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_

_**(Love)**_

* * *

After the carnival, Leroy and Devil go to a five-star restaurant. They order a lobster and huge delicious chicken. As they look lovingly into each other's eyes, they began scoffing an slurping down their dinner, like a couple of uncivilized monsters. Some other Toons and Trogs in the restaurant secretly made bets on how long they could go without vomiting. Pins and Needles, where in the corner of the restaurant, hiding behind their menus. Then, Carnage, Scorpio's second oldest son, who was apparently working as a cook/waiter at the restaurant, walked up to the two voodoo dolls, and showed them the bill. Pins and Needles shrugged a bit, very nervously, signifying most likely that they couldn't pat. Carnage scowled at them, grabbed them by their throats, and dragged them into the kitchen. On the outside of the door was Frenchfry, while batting a rolling-pin in his claw, and chuckling sinisterly. He then walked into the kitchen, after Carnage, Pins and Needles. Sounds of banging, punching, and screaming could be heard, while Leroy and Devil walked out of the restaurant, with Devil resting her head under Leroy's chin, and onto his toned chest. 

_**Oh, come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

* * *

At the market, Leroy snuck a watermelon from a cart, and showed it to Devil. He then used his claws to mark into the watermelon's surface, '6-2-9 + 8-1-7' with a heart around it. After admiring it together for a few moments, they scoffed it into their mouths. 

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies belting out**_

* * *

Leroy and Devil were at a movie theatre watching 'Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones'. Devil whispered to Leroy, "So whatcha think of it?" 

Leroy shrugged, "Well, I think it is pretty great, but I still think I prefer the original Star Wars trilogy, ya know what I mean?"

Devil nodded in understanding, "Yeah..."

Pins and Needles then popped their heads from the seats behind Leroy and Devil. "I agree. I like the great effects, some love scenes are good, and cool fight scenes, but can it really live up to the great sense of powerful emotion of the original Trilogy?" Needles commented.

Richter, Nosey and Heckler, who were right behind Pins and Needles, "Hey, down in front!!" They shouted, angrily. They grabbed Pins and Needles, beat them up a bit, then resumed watching the movie. Leroy and Devil shrugged, and continued watching the movie, also.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

* * *

Leroy and Devil were now in an arcade, playing a game called, _Ultra Violent Super Samurai 3000. _Meanwhile, Pins and Needles were playing over at an Air-Hockey table. When he was focusing his attention on Leroy and Devil, Pins accidentally hit the hockey-puck too hard. It went flying off the table and into the depths of the arcade. 

**"OW!!" **Someone yelled angrily, and in pain. The person came out from the depths of the arcade to reveal to be Kevin 11. The Hockey-puck had hit him in the jaw. Kevin pulled the puck out of his mouth, and shoved it into Pins' mouth. He then picked up Pins and Needles, and tossed them out of the arcade like a bar-tender throwing a drunk out of a bar, except Kevin threw them through a window.

_**These lines of lightning**_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

* * *

Leroy and Devil had now left the Arcade, and were now on a rowboat, down a river. Fire-flies flew around them in a enchanting manner. Leroy and Devil smirked, and used their tongues to capture and it them. Afterwards, when they had eaten them, The Two Trogs' mouths shined from the inside. 

Meanwhile, Pins and Needles were in a submarine, under the water, as they spied on the couple. Needles then asked as he pressed a key on a computer panel, "Hey, Pins, what does this key, over here, do?"

"Needles, **NOOOOOO!!!!" **Pins exclaimed in horror.

Too late, a torpedo shot off from out of the submarine, and it turned right back on them. It blew the submarine up to smithereens! After the explosion dissipated, Pins, who was still under water with Needles, began furiously strangling Needles.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

* * *

Leroy and Devil were now at a park, and began walking through the peaceful scenary. Devil looked into the river, under the bridge to see her beautiful reflection. She sighed in affection, as Leroy came over to her side. 

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once**_

* * *

When Leroy and Devil were walking past the streets of the town, they past Shoe Aka Experiment 1-1-3, Thresher, Hammerface, Plasmoid, and Heat. When they saw Devil go past them, they each let out seductive whistles. At this time, Pins and Needles, who were still soaking wet, started to pass by. 

"Hey!" Devil snapped, turning back when she heard the whistling.

Leroy, thinking it was Pins and Needles, angrily punched the two voodoo dolls both in their faces s_o hard, _it sent them flying out into the sky. When they landed, they landed in a cart full of fish. Leroy brushed his claws off, put his claw around Devil's big waist, and they walked off.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

* * *

Evening later, the two were at a huge swimming pool, unclothed and swimming slowly and gently through the blue sparkling waters. 

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Leroy then dunked under the water, and then emerges, with his mouth full of water. He then jets water out of his nose, like a dolphin. Devil giggled at this.

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Devil then ducked under the water, filling her mouth up with water, emerged, and did the same thing. Leroy laughed at this, and pulled Devil in for a huge.

_**Accidentally in love**_

* * *

Later that same night, both Trogs watched the full moon from Leroy's apartment in front of the wide window, sighing lovingly. The couple looked at each other and kissed each other deeply, and passionately. 

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

Pins and Needles, who were both covered in fish guts, slowly and tiredly trekked past Leroy's apartment, where the two Trogs were. When they saw the couple in the bedroom with their binoculars, they just sighed exasperatedly, and both made a dismissive gesture. After all, they had been spying on those two all night, with disastorous results. So far, they had been humiliated, blown up, thrown into a fish cart, and they were beaten up every five minutes!!

"...I believe I've had enough for tonight, Needles." Pins said to Needles, in an exasperate manner, as he rubbed his pin-covered fist onto his aching head.

"Shall we head back home, then?" Needles asked, very tired, as well.

Pins nodded, "Indeed," he then pulled out the walkie-talkie and held it to his ear, (Although he doesn't have an ear). "...Hello, Stitch?"

_"Yeah, Pins, what do you have to report on Leroy and Devil?" _Stitch asked, over the walkie-talkie.

Pins groaned, "Well, let's just say that...they are quite a match...!" And with that, Pins turned off the walkie-talkie, and he and Needles headed back home, with every inch of their bodies throbbing and aching.

"Ow...ow...ow...!" the voodoo dolls groaned in monotone, after each agonizing step home.

* * *

Back with Leroy and Devil in Leroy's apartment, they sat down in the King-sized bed, still watching the full moon. They then turned, facing each other. Leroy put his claws onto Devil's broad shoulders, and Devil put her claws onto Leroy's shoulders. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Devil pecked Leroy on the lips, Leroy did the same. Right after that, Leroy and Devil pulled into each other, slobbering their lips together, with saliva trailing down their jumpsuits. Their arms wrapped around each other, tightening their claws into each other's tender skin and soft-to-the-touch fur. They ended up toppling over each other, on the bed. 

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her**_

By now, Leroy and Devil were tired and exhausted from their long night. They just laid there on the bed, with their arms still wrapped around each other. They rested their heads together, and nuzzled them together, while purring. The two them whispered to each other, quietly, _"I love you...!"_

* * *

**(A/N) So there you have it! A new official pairing! A few more chapters to go, before this fic is rapped up!**


	10. Ch 9: Leroy Corp opens, Leroy proposes

**(A/N) Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine of 'Leroy's Back!' Here, we witness the grand opening of _Leroy Corp, _and Leroy asks Devil something _very _important! Also, for all those who are wondering, I will continue my _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ parody after I finish this fic, which shouldn't be long! Read On, Loyal Readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Leroy Corp opens, Leroy proposes**

The next week was a very important for Leroy. Why? Becuase it was the grand opening day of his company: Leroy Corp!

Now lately, Leroy and Devil had been spending a lot of time together, usually in Leroy's five-star apartment, with a few bottles of red wine, and complete with music. The Stitch Kids, and other Trog kids began to make jokes and cracks about what the two were doing in there, until their parents overheard them and gave them a yank on their ears, or a quick, light claw-swipe. **(A/N) That's kinda like how Trog parents ****Corporate ****punish their children).**

Anyway, now that Leroy and Stitch were s_tarting _to get along with each other, Shadeigo, Mage, and Bonnie, etc, forgave Stitch for his seriously immature behaviour. Angel and Devil still didn't get along with each other that much, though (Mostly due to sibling rivalry), and Devil didn't do all that well in getting along with Bonnie or Gatomontwo, either. Not that she cared, really. So basically, everything was technically in balance, for now.

* * *

Currently, there was a big ceremonial opening taking place on at the mountain, on the other side of Hawaii. The ceremonial opening was, of course, of Leroy Corp. 

There was a huge stage, complete with dark-green and silver silk curtains, in front of the Leroy Corp building, and a huge crowd of applauding Trogs and Toons. Finally, Two Trogs stepped onto the stage, in front of a microphone. The first Trog was Shoe (Aka Experiment 1-1-3), who was now Leroy's Head Executive. The second Trog, that was a former Leroy clone, had orange fur. This was Quazar, the head of the department of weaponry and war mechanism department at Leroy Corp.

Quazar's story went like this; When Quazar was still a Leroy clone, and was about to kill Alice Liddell, Alice cried, 'Please, Quazar! Don't kill me. Please!' with tears in her eyes. After a long moment of hesitation, Quazar showed his light side by attacking a Leroy clone, and he now became a good guy, fighting alongside the Experiment Hunting Team in the process. When he watched Leroy's speech, he began loving him, and so, he immediately accepted Leroy's offer of working. Plus, while everyone was asleep after Leroy and Devil had their date, Jumba and Quazar decided to change Quazar into a new look, and Quazar was now orange, much to everyone else's approval (Especially Sid, since his fur is also orange) His one true place was with Alice Liddell and the Experiment Hunting Team.

Quazar then spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you all to the grand opening of Leroy Corp!" Quazar announced over the microphone, much to the crowd's cheer and applause. Quazar then continued, "And now, we give you the president, owner, and founder of Leroy Corp...Mr. Leroy Severus!"

**(A/N) Severus is Leroy's chosen last name. Here are the following last names of other Trogs and their families, to avoid confusion; Stitch's family-Pelekai, Shadiego's family-Darkfur, Leroy's family-Severus, Mage's family-Magiclaw, Scorpio's family-Skullclaw. Anyway, I hope that will clear things up, in the future stories.)**

With that, Leroy, who was wearing a black jumpsuit in the style of a business suit, a dark-purple cloak, and holding a cane with a metal dragon head that had emerald encrusted eyes, strode up onto the stage. Shoe and Quazar moved aside for Leroy to take his position in front of the microphone.

"They are all yours, sir," Shoe whispered to Leroy in his British accent, before he moved aside. Leroy nodded, with a smirk.

Leroy then cleared his throat, and spoke into the microphone, to the audience, "Trogs and Toons of the Island of Hawaii, thank you all for coming to the opening of my company. This corporation shall provide both Nuclear power, and technological advancement to this Island, thus I promise you all a greater, brighter future!"

The crowd burst out in thunderous applause. Leroy then put his claw up to silence the crowd, and he then continued his speech.

* * *

Behind the green and silver silk curtains, Stitch was talking with Lilo, about his new job, that would be starting as soon as Leroy Corp is declared open by Leroy. 

"So this is it, Lilo," Stitch said, as he and Lilo paced back and forth past the curtains, "As soon as the fireworks go off, and smoke bursts out of the cooling towers; my job starts! Blimey, and I thought using the hyper-drive of a space ship, while flying through the Lobster Nebula made your stomach turn to bricks!"

Lilo rolled her eyes at this, and turned to face Stitch, "Stitch, if you really are nervous-" she began, but Stitch cut her off.

"Lilo, it's not that I am nervous, it's just that...well, this is my very first job, and If I make just one mistake, BOOM!! There goes the whole Island!" Stitch explained, going crazy, as continued his sentence. He then began breathing in and out hard.

Lilo just let out a hard sigh, and gave Stitch a small pinch on his ear (his soft spot), thus making him calm down and relax. "That's right, you calm down, now." she soothed, stroking the back of Stitch's neck. She then carried Stitch away to the crate at the end side of the curtains. She then saw Devil sitting on the crate, and she helped Lilo get Stitch onto the crate. "Hey, Devil, have you seen Angel anywhere, around here?"

"Not me" Devil said, secretly smirking to herself, while she examined her beautifully filled claws.

* * *

In the bathroom, Angel, Bonnie and Gatomontwo were looking at themselves in the mirror, examining their bodies (Minus Gatomontwo). Angel and Bonnie probably must have let Devil's comments get to them. 

"I don't really have hippo-hips, do I?" Angel asked in concern, while placing her claws onto her hips.

"I dunno. I don't have weird-shaped ears, do I?" Bonnie asked, yanking down on her bat-like ears.

Gatomontwo just pouted, "Oh, what does it matter what Devil says? Beauty IS only skin-deep, and it's what's on the inside that counts, and-" She stopped half-way, when she saw that Angel and Bonnie had completely ignored her, and were still examining themselves in the mirror, "-you're not even listening to me, are you?" she finished, annoyed, as she crossed her arms.

"Wha-? Sorry, we weren't listening. What'd ya say, again?" Bonnie asked, only just now paying attention to her.

"Never mind." Gatomontwo sighed, as she walked out of the bathroom in exasperation. Angel and Bonnie then looked at each other, and shrugged as they gave each other confused looks. They then went back to examining their bodies in the mirror.

* * *

At the high-stands/watch towers, The Stitch Kids, Vivi, Shademon, Scorpio's kids, etc, had been positioned there to set off fireworks, either from wands, magic powers (If they had them) or with just ordinary firework rockets. 

Kevin then realised something, "Hold on, I've just realized something..." he pointed out.

"What's that?" Dino asked, still looking through the telescope at the opening ceremony.

"Well...if Uncle Leroy DOES marry Devil, with her becoming our Aunt, that means...we could be having cousins on the way!"

The others stared at Kevin incredulously, but then stopped to think about it for a moment, "Hmm, never thought about that." Stitch Junior pondered, scratching the fur on his chin.

"Well, it is a good thing we think about it now, and get used to the fact that that may just indeed happen." Ryan said to them all, as they all looked over the edge of the watch tower, down at the opening ceremony.

* * *

Back at the ceremony, Leroy had finished his speech, "...and so it gives me great pride that I now..." Leroy grabs the dragon head of his cane, "...officially..." he pulled out the head, revealing it to be the handle of a magic black wand that was concealed within his staff, "...declare..." He then pointed his wand at the two cooling towers of Leroy Corp, "...Leroy Corp..." a blast of crimson magical energy shot out of his wand, and up into the cooling towers,** "...OPEN!!", **with that said, smoke and steam jetted right out of the top of the cooling towers. The crowd then practically irrupted in applause, at this! 

**(A/N) My idea that Leroy knows dark magic is becuase when he was on the bad guy side, Maleficent most likely taught him it.)**

As they saw this, Kooky shouted, "Right! That's the signal!" And with that, all the Troglodytes used their wands, magic, or just plain firework rockets, and blasted fireworks up into the sky, in which they exploded, in a stunning display. Now, the crowd was cheering and applauding hysterically.

"They're so beautiful...!" Pleakly admired the fireworks in awe. Jumba nodded. Then a firework rocket zoomed past Pleakly, nearly exploding in his face. He only managed to dodge it in time. "Aaaaaaaggghhhh!!! Evil! Evil, rockets of doom!" he yelped in despair.

Jumba rolled his eyes, "It being okay, Jumba. Just be pretending that you are not knowing him...!" he said, quietly to himself, as he slowly edged away.

As the applause thundered and shouted throughout the area, Leroy laughed to himself, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! **I RULE!!"** he crackled. He then said secretly to you, the readers, _"...and I'm gonna be rich...!!"_

**(A/N) That's an example of 'breaking the fourth wall', which I'm gonna use quite a bit, throughout my authoring career).**

With that said, Devil came up from behind Leroy, and pulled him into a tight hug. Leroy saw this, and hugged back. Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Mage, Bonnie, Scorpio, Vivian **(A/N) The **_**Paper Mario**_** one)** Shadeigo, and Gatomontwo then joined in with the applause. Soon, the Troglodytes joined in too.

Yes, today was indeed a big day for Leroy! But it wasn't _just _the opening of Leroy Corp. No, there was something else today that Leroy was gonna do, that _could _change his life _forever...!_

* * *

That night, at Leroy's five-star apartment, which he was going to move out of, once the money from Leroy Corp started to rack in; Leroy and Devil sat on the bed, drinking red wine. Leroy and Devil each held a stemless wine glass in one of their claws bigger than there heads, and Leroy held an open bottle in his other claw. They clinked their glasses together, and downed the drinks in less than a second, and came to shivering their backs only slightly at the chilling feeling of the red wine running down their throats. 

"Oh, I love that!" Devil said, shivering, as she leaned against Leroy. Leroy smiled, as she felt Devil's warm fur stroke off against his, and as her body vibrated softly.

While this happened, Leroy secretly pulled out a small black and grey box that contained something. He made sure Devil didn't see it. Not just yet...

Finally, Leroy cleared his throat, and spoke up, "Devil..." Leroy said, getting Devil's attention.

"Yeah." Devil said, looking at Leroy. "What is it?"

Leroy continued, as he pulled out the small black and grey box, "Devil, there is something I really want to ask of you..." Leroy then faced Devil and held the box up to her, "Look, Devil, you and I have only known each other for a little while, I understand that. But it's just that, words on this planet cannot even closely describe how much I love you. So, that's why, Devil, the love of my life, and my beautiful purple angel ..." he opened the box, to reveal a beautiful silver-band ring, with several emeralds, rubies, and sapphires encrusted onto it, and a diamond on top, "...will you marry me?" he finished quickly, and turning away with his eyes closed, worried about what Devil's answer would be.

"Oh, Leroy..." Devil began, slowly. Leroy squinted his eyes open, to look at Devil, and see what her answer was. Devil leaped onto Leroy's chest in joy, and then pinned him down. "...**OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!"**

Leroy and Devil clamped their arms around each other, and began kissing each other rapidly, in ecstasy. Leroy then caressed the back of his Fiancée's head, and brought her in for a strong, passionate, slobbered kiss. Finally, after several moments of kissing and hugging, the engaged couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yes, Leroy's future did indeed look bright...

* * *

**(A/N) Ah, so Devil has agreed to marry Leroy! How romantic! Next chapter, we witness the wedding, and soon enough...The Troglodytes!!**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Marriage, New Troglodytes

**(A/N) Welcome back, everyone, to Chapter Ten of _Leroy's Back! _Here, we witness Leroy and Devil's wedding, and the birth of their seven Troglodytes! Read on, loyal Readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Marriage, New Troglodytes**

The following day, Leroy and Devil told Lilo, Stitch, and co. that they were going to marry, and they were frilled to hear the news. That is, except for Stitch. It was not that he did not approve, it was because of how soon it was. All he did when he heard the news, was made an incredulous face, and simply said, "Eh...?!" Eventually, Stitch got used to the idea and come to understanding to it. Quazar also then agreed to be Leroy's best man.

Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakly decided to make the arrangements for the wedding. They had them booked at the same church Stitch and Angel were married at for the following week after Leroy had proposed to Devil. They also had Bartimius "Barty" Karkaroff, who was Shoe and Gigi's son, playing the organ, and they got Dash Parr and Commodore Saturn to marry Leroy and Devil together, like they did with Stitch and Angel **(A/N) I'll edit it, if you don't like that idea, Neros.) **So everything had been arranged.

On the following Friday, Leroy and Devil's wedding took place...

* * *

Wedding Bells rang throughout the church, and the traditional wedding song was played by Barty on the organ. Leroy and Devil (Leroy wearing a tuxedo, and Devil wearing a wedding dress) stood at the church alter, looking deeply into each other's eyes, as Dash Parr and Saturn Parr stood in front of the two, giving the reading, while Lilo, Stitch, and co. sat in the benches and seats. Quazar was standing near Leroy and Devil, due to him being best-man 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, today, to join this Trog couple together in Holy matrimony..." Saturn began, but then Dash took on from there.

At the benches, Angel noticed that Stitch was fidgeting, much to her annoyance. "_Stitch, will you stop figgiting!" _

Stitch snarled quietly back, _"I am NOT __fidgeting__! You are!!"_

Angel then stared at him blankly for a minute, as she cocked her head in confusion, _"Okay, first off; that doesn't make sense, and two; what is your problem?"_

Stitch sieved, but calmed down, and replied, _"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Honey."_

_"Aww, Stitch, what's wrong?"_

Stitch replied, and as he said this, Leroy and Devil were giving their wedding vows to each other, _"It's just that, well, I'm kinda put off that Leroy is getting hitched so soon. I mean, I approve of Leroy and Devil's relationship, but them getting married does seem a little soon, doesn't it?"_

Angel thought about this for a moment, and then told her husband, _"Well, I can understand about that, but...if he and Devil really love each other, then I really don't think it should matter how long they've known each other."_

Stitch nodded, as he slowly placed his arm around his wife, _"You're right, sweat-heart. You're right..."_

Back with Leroy and Devil, who had just finished giving their wedding vows, were now nearing the climax of the wedding. Ryan had just handed Saturn the ring, who gave it to Leroy. Saturn smiled as he turned to Leroy, who was placing the ring onto Devil's claw "Alright, Leroy, now do you take Devil as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Leroy smirked, look into Devil's eyes

Dash nodded as Leroy said this, and then turned to Devil, "Alrighty, then. And Devil, do you also take Leroy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked Devil.

"Of course I do." Devil smirked, looking into Leroy's eyes.

"Well then, with the power vested in us..." Saturn began, smiling

"...we now pronounce you..." Dash continued.

"...Trog and wife...!" The two finished, simultaneously.

With that said, Saturn then turned and leaned towards Leroy, "Uh, you can kiss her now, mate."

Leroy nodded, clamped his arms around Devil, and pulled her in towards him. The now married couple kissed each other long and hard, as the audience cheered and clapped in joy. Pleakly even sniffled, and wiped away a tear of joy with his hankie.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" He said, joyfully. Jumba, Wormtail96, and No Limit 5 stared at Pleakly in a creeped out manner, after he had said this. "What? What?!"

"You're a weird little creep!" NL commented, with Jumba and Wormtail96 nodding in agreement.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Later, at the wedding reception, everyone was partying and dancing, after Leroy and Devil cut the wedding cake (Which Morton ate nearly half of, just a few minutes after they did so). Soon, Leroy and Stitch were having a discussion. 

Leroy and Stitch were leaning against the food and drink table, watching the reception. They were both holding a glass of strong red wine. "Well, Leroy, I really think you've got a good future ahead of you." Stitch smiled at his younger brother, before taking a drought of his wine.

"You aren't half wrong there, Stitchy boy!" Leroy then poured a little more wine into his glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp. He came too shivering slightly with his fur sticking up on end. "It's so good. I _love _wine" Leroy said quietly, while still shivering slightly. "But what's even better, is the feeling you get from what you do after you drink it..." he then motioned towards Devil, who was with Angel, Bonnie, and Gatomontwo. Leroy and Devil then made eye contact, and looked at each other seductively, as Devil winked at him.

At that moment, what should come blaring out of the speakers placed around the room, but the only swing tune that could be described as musical wanking, _Tequila_, by Herd Albert and the Tijuana Brass. As soon as everyone heard this, they began dancing wildly. Meanwhile, the lights darkened and disco lights shone and sparkled around the room. Devil then looked at Leroy, while making a loud purring sound, much to Leroy's pleasure. Leroy then took Stitch's glass of wine and finished it off. "Hey!" Stitch snapped, but Leroy ignored him, and walked towards Devil.

"May I have this dance?" Leroy asked Devil, holding out his claw to Devil, with a broad toothy grin.

Devil took hold of Leroy's claw, and lead her onto the centre of the dance floor. There, the now married couple began a cruel mockery of a ballroom dance. Leroy bounced around the dance floor with Devil held tight in his grasp. He threw her out, and then pulled her right back into his chest. Then, Leroy threw her out the other direction, and yanked her back, once more. Next, Leroy threw Devil down toward the floor, and then flung her back up to his face. At that moment of the dance, they kissed with their tongues. At last, Leroy threw Devil out one more time, this time letting go. Devil spun around almost five times before finishing in a sexually attractive pose.

Angel and Stitch watched with 'wow' looks on their faces. They then looked each other with a WTH look, and took each other's claws. They then joined Leroy and Devil on the dance floor, and also began to dance. Soon, the couples were joined by Lilo and Li Showron, Nani and David, Sonic and Amy **(A/N) I'm starting to grow fond of that pairing, now), **Jet and Wave, Shadow and Cream, Mage and Bonnie, Shadeigo and Gatomontwo, Scorpio and Vivian, Shademon and Vivi, Yuck and Yin (the rabbits), Yang and Lena, Dash and Hayley, Jake and Betty, Eduardo and Tikal, Ash and Ami, Danny and June, Nigel and Abby, Wally and Kuki, Double D and Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, Mac and Goo, Bloo and Peenk, Violet and Chad, Bowser and Naminé, Sora and Ariel, Yumi and Knuckles **(A/N) I'm not sure if they make an official couple, but you got to admit, it is pretty cute), **Jack Spicer and Rika, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, Micky and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, and Zim and Tak.

* * *

Later, as Leroy and Devil exited the Church, Devil tossed the bucay of flowers out to the crowd. Salina, Dodge, and Vivi each grabbed hold of it. They then angrily began fitting over it. Leroy and Devil then got into the Limo, and the then drove off, with the crowd cheering after them.

* * *

Inside the Limo, Leroy and Devil were hugging onto each other soothingly. The next stop was the Honeymoon. They were going to spend their Honeymoon at the luxurious five-star beach resort on the other side of Hawaii. 

"Oh, Leroy. This has been the best day of my life!" Devil sighed happily, prying her claws through Leroy's chest.

"Yep, and next stop: The Honeymoon!" Leroy smirked. He then remembered something, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot something. You know that gloomy old mansion on the hill, just outside the graveyard? The one that is up for sale?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well...I just bought it this morning!!" Leroy said.

"Really?!" Devil asked, incredulously. "Well, I love the creepy mansion idea, but _how _could you have bought it? I mean, you're not exactly rich. Well, not yet, at least."

"Ah, well, the retail estate agents are willing to let me pay for the mansion in a easy weekly payment of $1000, until the mansion is completely paid for. Well, it'll be easy for someone like me, that is. Now that Leroy Corp has opened, the money will rack in, and the mansion will be paid for in no time." Leroy explained, with a proud smile.

"Nice. We're actually gonna be living in a mansion!"

"Not only that, but...I've also been given a seat of power at the new ministry of the Trog community, that starts next month. I was offered this by Stitch, last night, and after some persuading, I took the job. I am going to be one of the Head Ministers, along with Stitch, Mage, Scorpio, and that Shadeigo" Leroy told his wife, but saying the last part of 'Shadeigo' venomously. After all, Leroy never really was fond of Shadeigo, being that he wasn't really a full Trog, and that he married a Digimon, which species that he really disliked. But what really ticked him off was that they even had three children together. **(A/N) This is a reference to Stitch Phantom's fic, **_**A Rose of a Different Color, **_**by the way).**

Devil smirked at her husband in a loving and immaculate manner, "You are definitely the smart one, Leroy. Tonight, we can sleep, knowing that we are going to have a future of Luxury and Power! Too bad you have to share it with Shadeigo, though."

Leroy nodded, "Yeah, well...you gotta take the bitter with the sweet." He then got a flirtatious look in his eyes, and leaned forward, until their snouts pressed against each other. "And tonight, we are also gonna be doing a _lot _more than just sleeping peacefully. If you catch my drift..."

Devil got the idea, and purred, "Oh, I get it, alright...!"

The two then chuckled in ecstasy, and then Leroy spoke up, "Oh, yes, things are definitely going our way!"

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

Devil was laying on a hospital, rasping and groaning in pain, while she was sweating and panting like a dog. Her stomach was huge and rounded, and she surrounded by several alien doctors. She was in labour!!

Next to the bed she was in was Leroy, who was of course, now rich and a powerful Head Minister like he said two months ago. Lilo and Stitch were also there, witnessing the childbirth. The others were outside, waiting for further news on the childbirth. They were all at the very hospital that The Stitch Kids were born at. Alien doctors and medical men had arrived on Earth to help carry out the process of the childbirth.

"Well, Leroy, I guess this is what you get when you spend your honeymoon in a king-sized bed with a few bottles of red wine!" Stitch laughed, putting his claw onto Leroy's shoulder. He continued laughing, that is until Leroy gave him a sharp glare, and he shut up. "...Heh..heh...I'm shutting up now."

Jumba, who was then monitoring Devil's progress, then spoke up, "Alright, then. One last push, 8-1-7, and that should be it."

Devil nodded, still panting. She then took hold of Leroy's claw for support, and then with one final push, Devil let out an ear-shattering shriek, that made some other people in the hospital shriek out in fear and pain, as their eardrums vibrated like mad. There was moment of silence. One so quiet that you could hear a pin drop...that is, until...

**"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **The chorus of crying, snarling, and yawning, could be heard wailing throughout the room.

* * *

Outside the room, the others heard this. They smiled, while they looked at each other. Leroy and Devil's baby Troglodytes had just been born.

* * *

Back inside the room, Jumba and a number of alien doctors held up and carried seven creatures in their arms over to the top of the bed, where Devil was. Leroy was still beside the bed, smiling with great joy and pride. Jumba and the doctors laid a few them onto Devil's arms, and the doctors placed the rest into Leroy's arms. The seven creatures were Leroy and Devil's newborn Troglodytes! Jumba and the alien doctors had dressed them up in jumpsuits. 

The first and oldest was a male with Leroy's physical structure. (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had neon red outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a dark-plum. His body was more angular in design, compared to other Trogs, though he was not really that much muscular, but was nearly as big as Leroy **(A/N) At least, he will be, once he starts to grow up)**. He wore an emerald and silver jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's), complete with red cape (one Leroy stole from Hamsterviel), and a Fez hat.

The second oldest was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had jet-black outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a crimson. He is muscular in his chest and arms, and was nearly as big as Leroy **(A/N) At least, he will be, once he starts to grow up)**. He wore an electric Indigo and scarlet jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's).

The third oldest was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had neon yellow outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a charcoal colour. He was actually neither that much muscular, nor that much chubby. He wore a sapphire and pine green jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's).

The fourth oldest was a female with Devil's physical structure (Including frilled ears, long crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). She had persian blue outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a persian green. Her lower abdomen was rounded and plump, while her upper abdomen was more slimmer. While her body was big and pudgy, her arms and legs were bony and thin. She also had a long tail with a diamond tip. (She somewhat resembles a Siamese Cat). She wore a light green and dark blue jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). She was the twin sister of the fifth oldest.

The fifth oldest was a female with Devil's physical structure (Including frilled ears, long crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). She had persian green outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a persian blue. Her lower abdomen was rounded and plump, while her upper abdomen was more slimmer. While her body was big and pudgy, her arms and legs were bony and thin. She also had a long tail with a square tip. (She somewhat resembles a Siamese Cat). She wore a light blue and dark green jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). She was the twin sister of the fourth oldest.

The Sixth oldest was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had slimy, tatty, ungroomed, light vomit-coloured outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lime. He was chubby, but with a kind of feral structure. Also, like his parents, he had gawkish facial features. He wore a khaki and beige jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's), and a Fez hat.

The Seventh oldest and youngest was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had dark-red groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a light red. He was very plump, and bloated. He wore a purple bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of big monstrous red eye on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Leroy. He also wore a Navvy Blue and Yellow jumpsuit.

"Oh, my babies!" Devil cooed, petting and stroking her baby Troglodytes on the head.

"Aww, their so cute!" Lilo said in awe, looking at Leroy and Devil's new born kids.

_"Can we come in, now?" _Sonic and Jet's voices come from outside the door.

Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch looked at Leroy and Devil, who nodded. Stitch then looked over to the door, and called, "Sure, you can come in, now!"

With that, the doors opened to reveal Nani, Pleakly, Sonic, Jet, and other associates and friends of Lilo and Stitch. They walked over to Devil's bed, and saw the Troglodytes being cradled in Leroy and Devil's arms.

"Well, isn't that an adorable sight?" Scorpio sighed happily.

"Kids, say hello to your new-born cousins." Angel said to her children, introducing them to Leroy and Devil's kids.

The Stitch Kids walked over to The Leroy Kids. The was a long pause, as the new cousins looked at each other blankly. That is, until Ryan said, "Hey." The Leroy Kids merely gargled in response.

"Not the most emotional introduction..." Shadow rolled his eyes, while crossing his arms.

Jack Spicer then began toying with the Troglodytes with his finger. "Aww, who's the evil little punk. Who's the stupid, nasty, gross, disgusting, little-!" But Jack was cut off when the Sixth Oldest Troglodyte bite down on his finger with his very sharp teeth. **"OW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"**

Mage then pulls out his staff and shouts, _"Relashio!" _and with that, Jack was sent flying backwards across the room, out of the Troglodytes bite.

"I'm okay." Jack said from across the room.

* * *

Later, in another room of hospital, the Troglodytes were in cots, snuggled deeply into their blankets and pillows. Devil sat in a chair, beside the cots. Leroy walked up and down, passing each cot by. Leroy was currently thinking about something, which has something to do with his new-born Troglodytes. 

"So..." Devil said, looking at Leroy. It got Leroy's attention, who looked at his wife. "Have you decided what we're going to call our kids."

Leroy sighed in exasperation, "Well, Devil, I really wish you were the one to chose. I'm really having difficulty, here."

"Well, we decided that while I do the labour, you do the naming. That was the deal!"

"Alright! Alright!" Leroy said, putting his claws up defensively. "I have some names that I believe will fit them." Leroy then walked across the row of cots, stopping by each one, to name each of his children, who were nestled in the cots. He stopped by the oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named him, "Hannibal."

Leroy then walked past the oldest Troglodyte, now named Hannibal, to the second oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named him, "Inferno."

Next, Leroy walked past the second oldest Troglodyte, now named Inferno, to the third oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named him, "Cyrus."

Now, Leroy walked past the third oldest Troglodyte, now named Cyrus, to the fourth oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named her, "Liko."

Leroy walked past the fourth oldest Troglodyte, now named Liko, to the fifth oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named her, "Lika."

With that, Leroy walked past the fifth oldest Troglodyte, now named Lika, to the sixth oldest Troglodyte, and Leroy named him, "Herman."

Finally, Next, Leroy walked past the sixth oldest Troglodyte, now named Herman, to the seventh oldest and youngest Troglodyte, and Leroy named him, with a caring and loving smirk, as he placed a claw under the Troglodyte's chin, "Leroy Junior."

Devil then nodded, and got up from her chair. She walked up to Leroy, and placed her arms onto his shoulders, "There, now that wasn't so hard, no was it?" She scoffed, until Leroy gave her a warning look. "Okay, okay, power down, big guy." she said, putting her claws up.

Leroy crossed his arms and huffed, annoyed, as he faced the other way.

Devil rolled her big black orb eyes, and then walked over to the cot of seventh oldest and youngest Troglodyte, now named Leroy Junior. She lovingly cooed at him, and stroked her claw on Leroy Junior's chin fat, receiving a soft purr from him. She then picked the plump Troglodyte up in her arms, and caressed his head in her claw, as she hushed and purred at him. "My little Jellybean," She smiled warmly, officially giving Leroy Junior, she and Leroy's most favourite child, a nickname. She rubbed her furry cheek against Leroy Junior's, who slowly drifted off to sleep.

Leroy then walked over to the cots of his other children, while Devil cradled the sleeping Leroy Junior. He smiled gently, with a toothy smirk slowly spreading across hid face. "Aw, now you rest up, my little children. You're going to grow up, living in luxury and in hierarchy. You're gonna be daddy's spoiled little brats! Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Leroy smiled and cooed.

Yes, all was well for Leroy and his new family. However, very, very soon, two new villains will arrive into the world!

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it! Both a marriage and childbirth, all in one chapter! Man, that was a long chapter! Anyway, next chapter, which is the last chapter, we meet two new OC villains that one Neros and one I made! So read and review, Loyal Readers! **


	12. Epilogue

**(A/N) And here we are, with the final chapter and Epilogue of 'Leroy's back!' Here, we meet two new OC villains! Read on, loyal readers!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Meanwhile, over at the headquarters of the Super Villains, dark clouds cathered, and thunder and lighting boomed and flashed throughout the entire sky.

* * *

Inside the headquarters, every villain was at work on the creation of either two projects, in one huge laboratory. On one side of the room, several Anti-Toons and Heartless were crowded around a metal medical table, with a small robot body clamped to it with metal cuff-links. The Anti-Toons and Heartless began tinkering and modifying the robot body using tools, attaching mechanical parts, etc. On the other side of the room, there was another metal medical table, where Black Doom, Maleficent and Naraku stood with a number of Evil Trogs. 

On the work of the robot, Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch were working on the computer next to the metal medical table, and inserted a disc that contained Stitch's genetic data. They obtained this disc at the end of the events of The cataclysmic encounter between The Heroes and Hamsterviel/The Villains. Before they retreated, Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch used a scientific camera of some sorts to replicate Stitch's genetic data onto a disc, which they were using right now.

"How long until we are finished?" Evil Lilo asked, impatiently, while Evil Stitch continued work on the computer.

"Not long, now. I just need to work out the finishing touches." Evil Stitch replied, before taking a drought of Diet Cola from a demon-based hip-flask. He then continued on with the computer typing the adjusting of the genetic data on the disc.

Just then, Drake Darkstar and Pete walked into the laboratory. Pete then whistled his theme song **(A/N) From **_**Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's Three Musketeers**_, while Drake was carrying a burlap sack, with a creature moving around in it, over his shoulder. They walked over to the metal medical table, where Black Doom, Maleficent and Naraku still stood with the same number of Evil Trogs.

"Well...?" Maleficent questioned dryly, as she folded her arms in an impatient manner, while eyeing Drake and Pete sharply. Her pet raven, Diablo, also eyed Drake and Pete sharply.

Drake nodded, while reaching his wing/hand into the burlap sack, rummaging for the moving creature inside it, "Well, of course, you told us to go look around the Leroy clone army to find the most exquisite, the cuddliest, the most adorable, and the most muscular Leroy clone of the whole Army. Well...", with that, Drake pulled out the most exquisite, cuddliest, most adorable, and most muscular Leroy clone of all the Leroy clones put together, and held it up.

"...Tada!" Pete finished for Drake, gesturing towards the Leroy clone, "What do you think?"

Maleficent slowly walked over to them, and took the Leroy Clone from Drake, and cradled it in her arms. It began purring gently, with the occasional snarl and/or growl in between. She examined the Leroy clone silently, and after a moments pause, she spoke, "Yes. This is indeed the clone we require!"

Drake and Pete high-fived each other. Drake then turned towards the Anti-Toons and Heartless, who were still over by the other metal medical table, adding new weapons and gizmos to the robot body. Currently, Evil Sonic and Evil Jet were installing a belt of toxic grenades into the inside of the robot body's chest, and Evil Juniper Lee and Evil Goo were placing blue metal plating onto the robot's outer body (Which is, fire-proof, acid-proof, bullet-proof, knife-proof, etc,). Drake then piped up, "So...how's the Tin-Trog doing?" he asked, while putting his wings/hands into his pockets.

The Anti-Toons, and Heartless briefly paused from what they were doing to glare daggers at the two villains, while holding up the tools and gizmos, gadgets, and weapons they were installing, thus, giving the impression that things were going pretty well. This gesture was not surprising at the least, after all, the Anti-Toons were not usually the ones to socialize and make jokes.

"Uh-huh..." Pete said, a bit creeped out by the Anti-Toons' mysteriousness. He then turned to Maleficent, who placed the Leroy clone onto the metal medical table, gently, so that it would not alarmed and run off. She scratched the Leroy clone behind the ear to sooth it.

**"We are ready!" **Black Doom declared. It was time to make the true and REAL Evil Leroy! Now that Leroy had turned good, they needed a new Leader for the Leroy clone army. He then turned to an Evil Trog, who was a bright yellow version of Kaa the Indian Python, named Hypnosnake. **"Bring us the vial of Experiment 6-2-9's Blood!!" **Hypnosnake obliged, and slithered over to Black Doom, with a vial of Leroy's lime-coloured blood. The Villains obtained this blood sample through all the villains' medical files, in the drawer that consisted of a blood sample of every villain on Maleficent's team. **"Good." **Black Doom nodded, holding the bottle up in his massive, six-fingered claw. He then poured the blood into a syringe, and hovered over to the Leroy clone, who had a rubber band was wound tightly around its left arm, cutting off the circulation. Steadily, Black Doom lowered the needle until it was hovering over the Leroy clone's wrist. Black Doom had his claw/thumb on the pump, ready to stab the thin piece of metal into the Leroy clone's skin, and inject its contents into the clone's body. _**"Blood of the **__**Proceeded**__**, unwillingly given...!" **_Black Doom said darkly, beginning an incantation.With the briefest pause as he narrowed his three eyes, Black Doom shoved the needle into the Leroy clone's skin.

The Leroy clone made a slight groan of pain, as Leroy's blood entered his blood stream. Black Doom then reached over, and tore the elastic from the Leroy clone's arm. The effect was immediate. A cold chill ran up the Leroy clone's arm as the original Leroy's blood coursed through its veins.

Back with the Anti-Toons and Heartless, they were had just finished installing all the gadgets, gizmos, and weapons into the robot's body, and closed its chest-plate. Now, they were helping Evil Juniper Lee and Evil Goo placing the blue metal plating onto the robot's head, chest, arms, and legs. Some were also installing Jets onto the robot's feet and back.

"Nearly finished..." Evil Stitch whispered, nearly finished with altering Stitch's genetic data on the computer.

Back with Maleficent, Naraku, and Black Doom, they had just finished stage one, and were now onto stage two. Black Doom, Maleficent and Naraku raised their hands/claws and made them glow dark-purple (Black Doom), green (Maleficent) and black (Naraku). They blasted the Leroy clone with samples of their powers, completely illuminating the clone's body with an entire rainbow of colours. The Leroy clone writhed in pain, as if he was having an epileptic fit, but too stunned to make a run for it. It let out an ear-shattering scream, which rang throughout the entire laboratory, and beyond, until its voice was hoarse.

_"Power of the comrades, willingly shared...!"_ Maleficent continued the incantation darkly.

Back with the Anti-Toons and Heartless, they were now placing clothing and decoration onto the robot body, such as a cape, shoulders, gauntlets, etc. Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch were no finished with the altering Stitch's genetic data on the computer.

"And-we-are-done!" Evil Stitch smirked, saying each word, as if he was spelling out the sentence. He took the disc that contained Stitch's genetic data out of the computer, and then inserted it into a machine that had electric hooks coming out of the top of it. Evil Jake Long then took the electric hooks and hooked them into the robot's super-computer brain.

Evil Lilo then nodded to a Large-Body Heartless, who pulled a switch on the device that Evil Stitch had inserted the disc into. There was a loud hum, as the electric hooks glowed neon green, signifying that the altered copy of Stitch's genetic data was being downloaded into the robot's brain.

Back with Maleficent, Naraku, and Black Doom, they were now onto the third and final stage. Naraku then continued the incantation, shouting up into the air, with his arms spread out, _"Forces of evil and darkness, forcibly submerged!!!" _And with that, a horde of demons, Heartless and Nobodies appeared above them all in mid-air, and then they swooped downward, and flew into the Leroy clone (ala InuYasha).

The Leroy clone's hands flew up to the sides of its head as an intense pain shot through its head. Grinding its sharp yellow teeth, it pressed down on its temples, trying endure the overwhelming pain radiating from its skull. The pain quickly spread to the rest of the Leroy clone's body like a deadly virus. It felt to the Leroy clone as if each nerve was receiving a massive electric shock. Falling to the floor, the clone began writhing. It's legs kicked wildly through the air. The Leroy clone's foot struck a nearby table, sending racks of empty test tubes falling to the floor.

"Should we do something?" Pete asked Maleficent, gesturing towards the writhing Leroy clone, as he just started to move closer to it.

"No." Maleficent replied calmly, while putting her hand up to Pete, telling him not to take another step forward. "Its scientifically designed alien structure is having difficulty coping with the magical force and darkness of these demons, Heartless and Nobodies. But it will most likely quickly mature to it."

While Maleficent said this, the Leroy clone was experiencing the worst pain it had ever felt. If there was hell, it imagined that this is what it would feel like. It was like the mother of all black outs, except the black out didn't come. Unable to hold it in any longer, the Leroy clone screamed in agony, despite that its voice was already hoarse from before, as red and black foam started pouring out of its open mouth. The strange foamy substance violently sprayed out of the clone's mouth as it screamed louder and louder.

When the Leroy clone literally went blind, it was sent into a wild panic. Uncontrollably, the poor Trog rolled around on the floor, pounding its fists against the metal floor. A series of Green zeros and ones flashed before its eyes, along with a mechanical like screech that rang in the ears, nearly deafening the Leroy clone. Then, just as quickly as it had come. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. The pain suddenly cut short like someone had turned off a switch in the Leroy clone's head. The moment the pain cleared, the Leroy clone's vision returned. The zeros and ones also vanished along with the deafening screech.

For a moment, there poor Leroy clone just laid there on the floor panting like a dog who had just been violently whipped. Heavy red smoke hung in the air around it. Then, a female Trog slowly creped out from the group of Evil Trogs, and walked slowly and quietly towards the Leroy clone.

The female Trog looked exactly like Angel, only with black fur, instead of pink. She also had a purple chest and stomach, and two long antennae that extended down her back. And just like Leroy, she had yellow teeth. Her name was Maglina, Leroy's ex-girlfriend, who's relationship with Leroy seriously changed when he found her sleeping with Mystery (The Trog). Eventually, Leroy dumped her, leaving her bitter.

Maglina nuzzled her head against the Leroy clone's, who's form was still silhouetted by the red smoke. Eventually, still slightly shaking, the Leroy clone got up onto his feet, and the thinning red smoke finally cleared. Everyone's face went rigid in shock at what they saw.

He looked exactly like Leroy, only that his fur colour was darker shade of red, his muzzle and chest were crimson, and his claws were exactly like Slash's. He also has glowing eerie red eyes and he was as tall as Scorpio and as muscular as Kixx. **(A/N) Being that he's as tall as Scorpio, that means he and Scorpio are both slightly taller than a sofa, due to all the Trogs/Experiments getting the upgrade to make them mature physically, and thus grow taller. Pretty specific, eh?)**

"Why, hello, everyone." The genetically altered Leroy clone spoke in a deep and dark Australian accent, introducing himself. **(A/N) Me and Neros kinda imagine his voice to be like General Scales, from_ Star Fox Adventures._ But being that this character is Neros' OC, I have given Lerox the voice of Neros' choice.)**

"Wow!" Drake whistled, impressed.

Just then, hundreds upon hundreds of electrical sparks illuminated from the other side of the room. Everyone looked in the direction of the sparks. It was coming from the metal medical table, where the robot body was clamped to. The sparks were generating from the robot's super-computer brain, and the Anti-Toons were backing off slightly as this took place. Finally, after a few moments of electrical sparks, everything ceased, and the loud hum died down, until all sound in the laboratory became dormant once again.

There was a long pause, until Evil Danny broke the silence, "So...did it work?"

Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch walked over to the robot body, and inspected it. At first, they thought it was a failure, until Evil Stitch remembered something, "Ah, yes! Now I remember!" He then pulled a remote out from behind his ear, and pressed a red button on it.

The robot body's eyes glowed neon green, and slowly stood up, with steam jetting out of every edge and corner of its newly functioning body. Everyone in the room stared in awe, as this new robot jumped off of the metal medical table, and landed on its metal feet. It stood in a stance that practically screamed, 'I am better than you'.

The robot looked like a Stitch equivalent of Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. However, he wore a silk black cape which actually protruded out of the back of his waist (hence, a side-skirt) with shoulder blades and gauntlets on his metal claws. He also had a large spike at the top of a jet installed on his back, and he wore a spiked belt, and a pair of huge metal boots.

**"I-AM-METAL-STITCH!!!" **The robot, now known as Metal Stitch, introduced himself.

Black Doom hovered over to Metal Stitch and inspected him. **"Hmm, well, this ****definitely ****is a fabulous piece of technology, Anti-Toons! I am indeed impressed!"**

Then, the altered Leroy clone walked up to Metal Stitch and looked at him dryly. "Now, this does look impressive! Well, for a robot, that is."

**"Am-I-to-take-that-as-a-compliment-or-an-insult?" **Metal Stitch buzzed, as he crossed his arms.

"I am not sure either, myself." the altered Leroy clone replied, slinking away.

"Well, then. The question that remains now is, what to name you?" Maleficent said to the altered Leroy clone.

"I wish for my name to be similar to the one I have proceeded." the altered Leroy clone announced, "Thus, I wish to be named; Lerox!!"

"Perfect!" Naraku nodded. "Lerox an Metal Stitch! A perfect partnership!"

Lerox and Metal Stitch shook claws, and both laughed evilly. Maglina then rested her head onto Lerox's shoulder, much to his pleasure. Everyone else in the room began laughing along with the new duo, as Thunder and Lightning struck from outside the headquarters of the Super Villains,

* * *

Back on Earth, Leroy and Stitch were walking through the Hawaiian Jungle. There had been a party at 'The House of Severus' **(A/N) Leroy's mansion), **celebrating his children's birth. 

"That is quite a party, back there!" Stitch laughed, still holding a glass of red wine.

"Yeah, that chocolate cake Pleakly made was delicious!" Leroy agreed, while taking a drought of red wine from a snake-based hip-flask. He and Stitch then looked back at The House of Severus, which was still buzzing with party guests dancing and singing inside it. But what really creeped them out was when they saw Myrtle dancing dizzily in front of the window, with a lamp-cover over her head. They then saw Chopsuey, Aka Experiment 6-2-1, grabbing hold of Myrtle, and taking her into a ballroom dance.

Stitch just stared at this with a blank expression on his face, "Okay, that has to be probably one of the weirdest things I have ever seen."

Leroy nodded, then spoke up to Stitch, "Hey, Stitch. You know, we technically have a lot of brotherly catching up to do. What do you say we go surfing?"

Stitch smiled in approval, as he put his claw upon Leroy's shoulder, "Sounds like a plan. But I'll need to pick up anti-sinking suit from the Rental Hut, first. Say, do you sink, or can you swim?"

Leroy never actually thought about that before, as he then placed his claw under his own chin. "Hmm, not sure, really. I guess we can go find out. So we'll have to pick up two, just in case."

"Agreed." Stitch nodded. He and Leroy then took off down the jungle pathway, as he said, "Alright, Leroy. Let's go, and get with the beat!"

"Oh, yeah!" Leroy laughed, as he then put his own claw upon Stitch's shoulder, and as they continued their way to the beach, Stitch began to sing.

Stitch: _**Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

Leroy smiled, and then decided to sing as well.

Leroy: _**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

Leroy and Stitch then drank the last of their red wine, and then, the two brothers both finished off their little song.

Leroy and Stitch: _**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**Old Mother Nature's recipes**_

_**With just the bare necessities of life**_

Their song now finished, the two Trog brothers danced off into the Hawaiian Jungle, towards the beach. The two brothers were now at peace with each other, and for now, all was well.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N) And that's a Rap! I must say, I really, _really, _enjoyed this fic. And now, Leroy is a good guy! Hooray! Anyway, I am now going to get to work on my 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' parody, and then onto my next fic, 'Spawn o Experiments II'**

**So thank you all, who have helped and supported me with this fic! Read and Review!**


End file.
